<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Som da Água ao Tocar a Rocha by Dark_Shaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129745">O Som da Água ao Tocar a Rocha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka'>Dark_Shaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a morte de Shion, Mu rompe com Aldebaran, deixa o Santuário e se isola em Jamiel. Em meio às crescentes tensões políticas em Atenas, Touro se aproveita de uma missão oficial para se aproximar do antigo companheiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Som da Água ao Tocar a Rocha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ideia para essa fic me foi apresentada pela Washu, em 2016. Nunca cheguei a colocá-la no papel. Duas semanas atrás, sem qualquer explicação, a ideia me voltou à mente e não me abandonou até que eu desenvolvesse. Como vocês poderão ver, mesclei elementos do anime e do mangá no que diz respeito à sucessão de Shion no Santuário, pois nunca entenderei como, no mangá, Mu jamais percebeu que Saga havia assassinado seu mestre e ocupado seu lugar. Espero que perdoem essa licença poética e aproveitem o texto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na primeira vez que Aldebaran viu a Torre de Jamiel, seu coração disparou. Ele, que pensava já não ter mais forças para mover as próprias pernas, esqueceu-se do cansaço que dominava seu corpo e correu. Apenas correu. Suas passadas rápidas ecoaram pela cordilheira, rompendo a quietude da noite. Por diversas vezes, embalado pelas histórias que Mu lhe contava, ele imaginara aquele cenário. A paisagem que se descortinava diante do Cavaleiro, porém, era bastante diferente. A altura da construção milenar, que se erguia em direção ao céu, contrastava com seu estilo sóbrio. O grande pátio, que ele pensava ser tomado por flores e árvores, era composto apenas de pedras cobertas por uma vegetação rasteira. E, claro, não havia portas para adentrar a Torre. Ele já sabia desse detalhe, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir – era um detalhe que casava muito bem com a personalidade Mu. Ainda apreensivo, ele mordeu os lábios e seus olhos percorreram as muitas janelas da construção na esperança de encontrar algum vestígio que indicasse onde o homem ao qual um dia ele chamara de “meu amor” dormia. Tudo a sua volta, porém, era escuridão e silêncio. </p><p>	- Mu! Mu! Você está aí?</p><p>	Ele bradou a plenos pulmões, levando as mãos em torno da boca para melhor projetar o som. Não houve resposta. Aldebaran insistiu, fazendo com que seu cosmo explodisse, iluminando a noite de tal modo que ofuscou o brilho das estrelas. O calor que vinha de seu corpo tomou o lugar do vento seco que, mesmo no verão cortava a pele dos visitantes mais incautos. Mais uma vez, não houve resposta. Impossível Mu não ter notado sua presença. Aos poucos, seu corpo foi tomado por um desespero indescritível – e se tivesse acontecido algo com Mu? Não. Ele podia sentir o cosmo de seu antigo companheiro, ainda que a energia que emanava do lemuriano pouco parecesse com a dos tempos em que namoravam. Na verdade, assemelhava-se muito mais à sensação que ele teve quando conheceu Mu: a de que ele era alguém educado, mas que prezava por manter distância com relação aos outros. Um sorriso amargo formou-se em seus lábios. “Mu, Mu... Sempre envolto por uma parede de cristal”.</p><p>- Está tudo bem, Mu? Fale comigo!</p><p>	Seu chamado, mais uma vez, falhou em conseguir uma resposta. Aldebaran livrou-se da pesada bagagem que lhe castigava as costas e se aproximou ainda mais da Torre, tornando a gritar o nome do ex-namorado. Novamente, em vão. O cosmo do lemuriano continuava lá, sem demonstrar a menor alteração. “Não acredito que você vai bancar o Mu adolescente comigo, seu grandiosíssimo filho de uma puta! Ah, Mu! Se eu não te amasse tanto...” Para a maioria dos membros do Santuário, o Cavaleiro de Áries era uma esfinge. Não importava se Mu estava triste ou alegre, acreditavam que suas feições eram, em grande medida, as mesmas. Poucos haviam lhe ouvido alterar o tom de voz e menos pessoas ainda o viram sorrir. Já ele, conhecia cada uma das faces do lemuriano.  </p><p>Procurando acalmar seu coração inquieto, Aldebaran fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Lentamente, o cenário à sua volta começou a se desenhar diante das pálpebras cerradas. Luminosas linhas brancas deram forma à Torre e ao pátio, desenhando também a cadeia de montanhas que se estendia a perder de vista e o céu noturno, pontilhado de estrelas. Concentrando-se um pouco mais, ele buscou por Mu. De janela em janela, sua percepção o guiou, até que ele encontrasse o quarto de onde o Cavaleiro de Áries o observava. Pôde construir na mente a imagem de Mu, recolhido no interior do cômodo escuro, imóvel como uma estátua. As linhas brancas, contudo, não reconstituíram a face do lemuriano. “Ah, seu bosta!”, ele grunhiu, repreendendo-se logo em seguida por ficar tão furioso com aquele que amava. Projetando a voz naquela direção, Aldebaran tornou a chamá-lo:</p><p>- Eu sei que está aí, Mu. Apareça!</p><p>Nada. O taurino começou a se irritar – mais consigo do que com o outro. “Quem mandou pensar que seria fácil? Mu é Mu. Ninguém sabe disso melhor do que você!” Mas seu signo não tinha fama de ser teimoso à toa. Ele insistiu, insistiu, insistiu. Não tardou para que sua garganta começasse a queimar, fazendo com que sua voz falhasse. Ele logo bebeu o pouco que restara de água em seu cantil, sem conseguir aliviar a dor. Os silêncios entre os chamados se ampliaram à medida em que o cansaço ganhava forças. Aquela estranha batalha entre a quietude e o ruído se desenrolou noite adentro. Quando Aldebaran deu por si, estava quase afônico e o sol já começava a nascer. Sentou-se no chão, próximo de sua bagagem, ainda mantendo os olhos fixos na janela do quarto onde estava Mu. Tentou chamá-lo mais uma vez, contudo, a voz sequer saiu. Cansado demais para ficar furioso, ele se recostou junto à bagagem e deixou-se adormecer. “Afinal, não é recomendável entrar em uma briga quando não se está em plena forma”, procurou se convencer antes que seu cérebro apagasse.</p><p>Ao abrir os olhos, sabe-se lá quantas horas depois, o cenário à sua volta permanecia inalterado, com exceção da posição do sol. Ele se levantou devagar, sentindo dores por todo o corpo e os olhos ainda pesados de sono. Atravessar a cordilheira à noite fora uma ideia estúpida – riscos de despencar de uma das velhas pontes ou dos muitos desfiladeiros, ar rarefeito, um exército de mortos-vivos... Um caminho já suficientemente perigoso de se fazer à luz do dia. “Mas lógico, você não podia esperar para encontrar Mu, não é mesmo, cabeçudo?” </p><p>Como se algo se rompesse dentro de si, Aldebaran olhou ao seu redor, invadido pelo desespero de que Mu tivesse vindo até ali e ido embora enquanto ele dormia. Andou pelo pátio, tentando captar o menor resquício de cosmo que indicasse uma aproximação. Nada. Tornou a observar a torre. De uma das janelas, vinha o cheiro de comida, embalado por uma fina fumaça branca. Seu estômago roncou – e ele teve certeza de que se algum viajante ouvisse aquele som ecoando pela cordilheira, pensaria se tratar de um monstro. </p><p>- Você não era assim, tão mal-educado, Mu! Deixar um convidado para o lado de fora de sua casa... fazer almoço e não convidá-lo...</p><p>“Mas eu não te convidei. Você veio aqui por que quer”, ele matutou, balançando a cabeça. Mu era bem capaz de lhe responder daquela forma e, bom, o ariano estaria certo! Ou quase totalmente certo. Viera a Jamiel por sua própria vontade, mas somente após o Grande Mestre lhe atribuir aquela missão. Ora, ele planejava revelar tudo a Mu o quanto antes, mas se lemuriano nem ao menos deixava a Torre, como poderiam conversar? Suspirando, o Cavaleiro de Touro abriu a mochila e começou a desempacotar alguns de seus pertences. Quando estava se preparando para viajar, algo lhe lembrou de uma importante lição deixada por sua Mestra: “um homem prevenido vale por dois”. Ele não entendeu o motivo daquela lembrança retornar à sua mente de forma tão súbita, mas decidiu atendê-la. Talvez ele conhecesse Mu bem demais para ignorar o que poderia acontecer caso algo desse errado. Por isso, trouxera um fogareiro, botijão de gás, duas garrafas de água, macarrão instantâneo. “Ah, merda, Mu... O que eu não faço por você?” </p><p>Lidar com fogo em altitudes elevadas era sempre um problema, mas nada que um ‘jeitinho’ com o cosmo não resolvesse.</p><p>- Ah, meu almoço está muito bom! E quanto ao seu, Mu?</p><p>Mu tinha bons modos – não falava com a boca cheia. O cheiro que vinha da janela da cozinha (seria mesmo a cozinha?) parecia ser de carne. “Carne de bisão, provavelmente. Ou talvez tungpa. Era esse o nome da sopa, não era?” O macarrão não estava de todo ruim, ainda que estivesse muito longe do que Aldebaran considerava ser o ideal. Como alguém que amava cozinhar, aquele almoço sequer merecia ser reconhecido como uma refeição, muito embora a fome lhe servisse de tempero. Quando terminou, sentiu-se entediado. Ficou observando as nuvens que passavam por detrás da Torre.</p><p>A imagem que ele construíra a respeito de Jamiel estava ligada às histórias que Mu lhe contara. Tratava-se de um local de grande importância para as tradições lemurianas, ao qual o ex-namorado se referia com orgulho. Sempre que falava da montanha, seus olhos se enchiam de um brilho prateado e sua voz assumia um tom de confidência, como se ele estivesse compartilhando um segredo precioso. No passado, viveram ali muitas pessoas que atuaram nas linhas de frente do exército de Atena – incluindo uma longa linhagem de Cavaleiros de Ouro de Áries. Eram guerreiros poderosos, que haviam dominado as artes da telecinese e do teletransporte, além de ter uma forte conexão com a natureza. O que Aldebaran não suportava era a forma melancólica, quase dolorosa, como essas confidências terminavam. “Isso passou, Alde. No tempo em que vivi lá, éramos apenas Mestre Shion e eu”. Agora restava somente Mu, sozinho na Torre que devia ser um verdadeiro labirinto – tanto de salas e corredores, quanto de memórias. Se fosse uma missão comum, ele não hesitaria em colocar a Torre abaixo. Mas qualquer atentado contra aquele local seria um atentado contra Mu e seu povo. E isso era algo que Aldebaran jamais faria. </p><p>Também não era de interesse do Santuário que “você utilize de força para coagir o Cavaleiro de Áries a aceitar a tarefa” – palavras do próprio Grande Mestre Arles, quando este lhe legou a missão. Aldebaran havia ficado incomodado com aquelas palavras, afinal, tal coisa nunca lhe passara pela cabeça. Todavia, guardou para si suas inquietações. Outra lição importante de sua Mestra: fazer-se de idiota, muitas vezes, era a melhor saída. E, bem, alguns no Santuário já acreditavam que ele era um completo idiota, de modo que tudo ficava ainda mais simples...</p><p>- Você tem alguma sobremesa, Mu? Eu trouxe frutas secas, mas um bolo cairia mil vezes melhor.</p><p>Se o ariano havia preparado algo, estava guardando-o para si.</p><p>- Sabe, já faz algum tempo que eu não preparo um bolo. Antes eu gostava de fazer doces por que podia dividir com você. Agora não tenho vontade. Até pensei em trazer algo pra cá, nessa viagem, mas eu fiquei tão ansioso que peguei só o básico. </p><p>Mas Mu não se comoveu com aquela confissão melancólica. Ou então, preferiu não se manifestar. Aldebaran balançou novamente a cabeça.</p><p> - Você pode pelo menos me dizer se há algum rio ou lago aqui perto? Preciso encher minhas garrafas e tomar um banho também.</p><p>Silêncio. O Cavaleiro de Touro aguardou mais alguns minutos e, como não houve resposta, deu de ombros e pôs-se a olhar os arredores. Tudo à sua volta era seco e a poeira bailava no ar. Soltou um grunhido.</p><p>- Certo, como quiser! Vou procurar água sozinho.</p><p>Nova busca na mochila. Sabonete, toalha, roupas limpas, cantil. “Se essa brincadeira continuar por mais tempo, vou ter que dar um jeito de encontrar suprimentos...” Enquanto deixava o pátio, Aldebaran voltou-se mais uma vez em direção à Torre. A fumaça branca já havia desaparecido, mas o cosmo de Mu continuava lá, impassível, como se ele ainda estivesse sozinho na imensidão da cordilheira.</p><p>- Eu vou tomar banho. Nem pense em bisbilhotar as minhas coisas!</p><p>Disse apenas por dizer. Mu podia ter seus defeitos, mas não era xereta. Aldebaran deu mais alguns passos adiante e então parou. Um sorriso maldoso tomou conta de seus lábios.</p><p>- Muito menos pense em ir me espionar, seu carneiro safado!</p><p>Por um instante, ele quis acreditar que aquela última frase havia causado uma pequena alteração, quase minúscula, no cosmo do outro. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	- Sabe, Mu, foi uma ótima ideia eu ter trazido esse livro comigo. “A Montanha Mágica”. Achei que o título era bem propício para a viagem. Ok, essa piada foi péssima. Não quero comparar Jamiel com um sanatório para tuberculosos. Mas o livro é bom e também bastante longo. Deve pesar uns dez quilos. Pelo menos terei companhia enquanto você finge que eu não estou aqui.</p><p>	Já era o terceiro dia sem resposta, embora Mu continuasse transitando pela Torre. Todas as manhãs, Aldebaran era despertado pelo som das ferramentas do ferreiro. Os instrumentos batiam de forma ritmada sobre o metal – blam, blam, blam – por horas a fio, até que o trabalho de Mu estivesse pronto, fosse lá o que ele estivesse fazendo. “O barulho vem do térreo. A negra fumaça da fornalha sai por uma chaminé, na parte de trás do prédio”, ele escreveu em seu caderno, ao lado de um desenho rudimentar da Torre que ele rascunhara. A cozinha, por sua vez, ficava no primeiro andar, localizada num cômodo à esquerda, no qual havia uma ampla janela. Nos horários das refeições, a fumaça branca voltava a escapar por ela, dançando no ar. O aroma do café das manhãs era mais difícil de distinguir, até mesmo para um olfato bem treinado como o dele. Já nos horários do almoço e do jantar, era possível identificar o cheiro de carne e o de legumes. Ao final das tardes, era o perfume de diferentes tipos de chá que chegavam às narinas do taurino. “Dia 3 – Chá de Amora”, ele anotou. E sempre que o lemuriano terminava suas refeições, ele ouvia o tilintar dos pratos e das panelas. Ao contrário do som das ferramentas, esse era um ruído muito breve. Uma das vantagens de se morar sozinho era sempre ter pouca louça para lavar.</p><p>	- O cara que escreveu o livro se chamava Thomas Mann. Ele era alemão, mas foi expulso do país por se posicionar contra o nazismo. Um grande homem, com toda certeza. E ele escreveu muito. Publicou mais uns três ou quatro livros que são enormes como esse. Ou foi ainda mais do que isso? Agora não lembro. Ele ganhou o Prêmio Nobel de Literatura em 1929, diz aqui na contracapa. Você também reserva algum tempo para ler, Mu?</p><p>	Talvez Mu estivesse lendo naquele exato momento, pois não se pronunciou. Aldebaran se calou novamente, pois é falta de educação perturbar o lazer dos outros. Em algumas partes do dia, a Torre mergulhava num silêncio profundo e ele pensava que Mu podia estar estudando ou descansando. “Somos Cavaleiros de Ouro, não de Ferro! Argh! Outra piada ruim!” Os dedos grossos folhearam o livro mais uma vez e ele tentou se concentrar na leitura, porém, era difícil. As lembranças de Mu e ele lendo juntos na biblioteca particular do Grande Mestre sempre lhe voltavam à mente. Era um local silencioso, ótimo para se estudar ou fazer outras coisas mais interessantes. “Homens sempre são homens, Cavaleiros ou não”. Touro riu, pousando o livro sobre seu peito e abraçando-o como forma de tentar diminuir a solidão, alimentada pelo fato de que ele estava muito, muito perto e, ainda assim, tão distante de Mu. </p><p>“Desde que Arles assumiu, a biblioteca foi fechada”.</p><p>	- A mãe de Thomas Mann era brasileira. Você sabia disso, Mu? O nome dela era Júlia. Isso é bem legal, não acha? O Brasil nunca venceu um Nobel...  Seria muito roubo considerar o do Mann como nosso? Nem que fosse um tiquinho?</p><p>	Mu guardou suas opiniões para si. Provavelmente, ele lhe diria algo do tipo “Vocês também tem excelentes escritores. Não precisam de um prêmio para reconhecer isso”. O assunto também era péssimo, já que o ariano odiava troféus e honrarias. Muitos de seus colegas, independentemente do grau da Armadura, matariam para se tornar discípulos do Grande Mestre. O Cavaleiro de Áries, por sua vez, acreditava apenas em seguir as tradições e fazer o melhor trabalho possível. O choque ao chegar em Atenas foi tremendo: após anos de isolamento, o ‘favorito do Mestre’ se viu cercado de pessoas que lhe favores e ofereciam amizades pouco sinceras. Durante meses, Aldebaran apenas o observou de longe, ainda que fossem vizinhos de Casa Zodiacal. Para alguém como ele – um ‘selvagem’, na visão de alguns colegas – tentar aproximar-se de uma pessoa que parecia predestinada à grandeza soava como uma tarefa ingrata. Além disso, era mais do que perceptível que Mu precisava respirar após um longo dia cercado por aduladores. Mesmo rodeado de gente, o lemuriano vivia na solidão.</p><p>	- Você já leu “A Montanha Mágica”, Mu? Gostou?	</p><p>Nenhuma resposta. Não fosse pela constância do cosmo do lemuriano e pelos sons que vinham da Torre, sempre de forma muito pontual, Aldebaran acreditaria que o ex-companheiro morreu. E claro, quando ele fecha os olhos, as linhas brancas o guiam na reconstrução do mundo à sua volta, sempre lhe indicando onde Mu está. Ainda não conseguem reproduzir o seu rosto, esbarrando naquela máscara indecifrável que, há muito tempo, Mu não utilizava quando estava com ele. Isso doía mais do que um ferimento de batalha. Era como voltar à estaca zero do relacionamento, quando o máximo que ele conseguia do lemuriano era um cumprimento respeitoso embalado por uma voz que pouco expressava. “Ele parece um robô, não acha?”, Aiolia lhe disse certa vez, o que lhe valeu uma reprimenda por parte de um sempre muito atento Aiolos.</p><p>“Que descanse em paz. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo”.</p><p>	Aldebaran trouxera o livro no intuito de poder se distrair durante a viagem. Mesmo de avião, a rota Atenas-Katmandu consumia umas boas horas, assim como as estradas que ligavam a capital do Nepal até o vilarejo aos pés da montanha. A cabeça do taurino, contudo, foi tomada por outras preocupações. Será que Mu estava bem? Será que ainda o amava da mesma forma? Que explicações teria para sua partida repentina do Santuário? Assim, “A Montanha Mágica” permaneceu fechada ao longo de todo o trajeto. “Agora faltam umas cem páginas para terminar esse calhamaço e eu não faço ideia de quando Mu irá me receber”. Deixando o livro de lado, o taurino se levantou, espreguiçando-se de forma demorada. Seus ossos estalaram, reclamando das duas noites em que ele dormira de mal jeito, recostado em suas tralhas. Ele não pensara em tudo afinal – na pressa de embarcar, esqueceu-se da barraca que costumava levar consigo para as missões em lugares inóspitos. “Não é como se eu considerasse que Mu iria me deixar trancado do lado de fora...”</p><p>	- Ei, Mu, já que você não quer ler, que tal descer até aqui e vamos dar uma volta? Está fazendo um dia lindo!</p><p>	Aguardou algum tempo. Mu não lhe disse nem sim, nem não. Encolhendo os ombros, Aldebaran suspirou pesadamente e deu as costas para a Torre. Após três dias explorando o local, ele tinha de admitir que Jamiel tinha seus encantos, embora o caminho até o topo da montanha estivesse longe de ser amigável. Passadas as inúmeras possibilidades de morrer ao longo da rota, os visitantes eram brindados por alguns pinheirais, muitos arbustos e flores de cores bastante vivas. A ‘cereja do bolo’, na opinião dele, era o lago cujas águas permitiam um banho relaxante após ele aquecê-las utilizando a força de seu cosmo. “Se Mu continuar sem me receber, quero só ver onde tomar banho durante o inverno aqui nesse lugar. Ou onde irei dormir”.</p><p>	Caminhou sem rumo, cuidando apenas para que retornasse ao pátio antes do cair da noite. De longe, chegavam os cantares de pássaros que ele desconhecia. Fora isso, o único som que o acompanhava era o do vento seco, trilhando o caminho aberto por entre as rochas milenares. Do alto da cordilheira, era até difícil imaginar que, lá embaixo, fazia um verão tórrido. Muitas montanhas ao redor de Jamiel estavam cobertas de neve e ele precisava do cobertor para as noites. Durante o passeio, ele colheu alguns galhos secos, frutas silvestres e teve a sorte de encontrar alguns vestígios de lenha vinda do que parecia ser um pinheiro recém-cortado. Talvez aquele fosse o local em que Mu vinha buscar madeira para abastecer a forja.</p><p>Quando regressou à Torre, a noite já começava a cair. Sentado no pátio, ele se consolou com o belíssimo pôr-do-sol, diferente de todos os que ele já vira. A luz alaranjada assumiu um brilho ainda mais intenso ao atingir os picos nevados, transmitindo uma sensação de paz. De algum lugar lá embaixo, um lobo uivou de forma imponente. A resposta veio de outra direção, igualmente forte. Aldebaran sorriu. Jamiel não era um lugar tão ruim, afinal. “É como uma montanha mágica de verdade, mas sem tuberculose”, ele resmungou, mastigando uma das frutinhas para depois cuspir o caroço para longe.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	Aldebaran acordou sentindo um grande calor. Quando os olhos se acostumaram com o ambiente, encontrou o pátio da Torre ardendo em chamas.</p><p>	- O que? Mas não é possível!</p><p>	Ele se levantou num sobressalto, olhando ao redor. Talvez o vento noturno tivesse espalhado as fagulhas de sua fogueira sobre a grama, mas era inexplicável como o fogo havia tomado aquela proporção. Encharcado de suor, ele procurou por algo para tentar controlar o incêndio, mas já era tarde: toda a sua bagagem se convertera em uma pilha de objetos carbonizados. A visão de sua Caixa de Pandora, rompida, rodeada por uma massa amarela e disforme, lhe deixou sem chão – a Armadura havia derretido com o calor. Mal houve tempo para assimilar o choque. O vento atiçou o fogo ainda mais e Aldebaran percebeu que ele já se alastrava por todos os andares da Torre.</p><p>	- Por Zeus! Mu! Mu! Onde está você?</p><p>	Não houve resposta, mas ele podia sentir o cosmo do companheiro, já bastante debilitado, no alto do edifício. “Merda! Merda! Calma, Aldebaran! Você precisa se concentrar”. Ele fechou os olhos, procurando focalizar sua energia para um golpe certeiro na base da Torre – forte o suficiente para arrebentar a parede sem comprometer o restante da estrutura.</p><p>	-  Grande Chifre!</p><p>	O golpe não causou um mísero arranhão no prédio. Com as mãos tremendo, ele repetiu os movimentos do ataque, insistindo uma segunda vez. E então uma terceira e uma quarta. Logo as labaredas o engoliram e ele pôde sentir o cheiro do próprio cabelo queimando. Tomado pelo desespero, Aldebaran elevou o cosmo ao máximo, utilizando toda sua dor e sua raiva para alimentar o ataque. A energia do Grande Chifre repeliu o fogo e atingiu a Torre com todo a força, causando uma explosão que fez com que o Cavaleiro voasse até a outra ponta do pátio. O impacto de seu corpo contra o chão foi tamanho que abriu uma cratera. </p><p>	- Mu...</p><p>	Ele procurou se levantar, mas caiu de joelhos, gemendo de dor quando os ossos quebrados rasgaram os músculos e a pele. De sua boca, jorrou uma enorme quantidade de sangue. Arrastou-se para fora da cratera a tempo de assistir a Torre de Jamiel desmoronar e cair, cobrindo o pátio com uma grande nuvem de poeira. Tentou novamente chamar por Mu, mas sua boca estava embotada de sangue e a fumaça lhe cegou os olhos. Desnorteado, ele procurou pelo cosmo de Mu e sentiu apenas o calor do fogo crescer à sua volta. A fumaça negra e espessa o envolveu de tal forma que parecia uma camisa-de-força. “Queimando... tudo está queimando por dentro...”</p><p>	- Alde... Alde... É você?</p><p>	Não conseguiu responder, tão seca estava sua garganta. Restou apenas se arrastar em direção à voz do companheiro, desejando que Mu estivesse bem. Tateou o chão em busca de qualquer vestígio do outro.</p><p>	- Alde, eu estou aqui. Aqui!</p><p>	Sacudiu a cabeça. A voz de Mu parecia mudar de lugar cada vez que ele chegava mais perto. As pedras do pátio ferviam a ponto de lhe arrancar a pele e a carne das mãos, causando uma dor que lhe faria gritar se ele pudesse. Contando apenas com a audição, tudo o que ele ouvia naquele momento era o estalar do fogo. Seus braços fraquejaram e ele desabou sobre o chão escaldante, sentindo o calor queimar seu rosto. De sua boca, vinham apenas gemidos sem sentido.</p><p>	- Oh, Alde... aí está você...</p><p>	Foi então que ele sentiu que alguém lhe erguia a cabeça e, como por magia, sua visão retornou. Era Mu... Mas não o seu Mu. Era um corpo carbonizado, sem cabelos e com um único olho. As mãos, apenas ossos, seguravam seu rosto como se fossem garras. Da boca disforme da criatura, surgiu um sorriso maldoso, sucedido por uma voz que mais parecia o sibilar de uma cobra.</p><p>	- Veja só o que você fez, Alde! Você me matou!</p><p> </p><p>	O grito que saiu da garganta de Aldebaran quando ele acordou foi tão desesperador que ecoou por toda a cordilheira. Assim como no pesadelo, seu corpo estava encharcado, mas de um suor frio que lhe gelava o corpo. Levantando-se depressa, ele buscou pela fogueira, da qual restavam apenas umas poucas brasas, já quase sem forças. Distinguiu também o contorno negro da Torre, que continua a erguer-se em direção aos céus de forma imponente. Ele fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao rosto, procurando se acalmar. Precisou de algum tempo até que a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos voltassem ao normal. </p><p>	- Você é realmente uma pessoa muito mal-educada, Touro.</p><p>	- Ótimo! Estou tendo um pesadelo dentro de um pesadelo... – ele esfregou as têmporas, tentando afastar para longe a voz monótona que vinha atormentá-lo. Simplesmente, não podia ser real.</p><p>	- Meça suas palavras – a voz alertou, ainda que sem a menor inflexão de raiva – Você sequer é um convidado em minha casa.</p><p>	Só então percebeu que não era um devaneio. Era Mu quem finalmente falava com ele. Não o seu namorado, mas o Mu que ele conhecera muitos anos atrás, quando ainda se tratavam apenas como vizinhos amistosos. Abriu os olhos devagar. Diante de si, surgiu a figura do lemuriano, trajando uma túnica branca de algodão, parado a alguns metros dele. Nas mãos, trazia uma lamparina que iluminava parcamente a noite escura. Foi como se o pesadelo se tornasse algo muito, muito distante. Os lábios de Aldebaran emolduraram seu sorriso luminoso.</p><p>	A única reação de Mu foi arregalar bem os olhos, não por surpresa ou alegria, mas para fazer reluzir a Parede de Cristal erguida entre eles. Aldebaran caminhou até a muralha transparente e a observou, maravilhado – o menor toque lhe valeria, com toda a certeza, uma descarga de energia que poderia deixá-lo inconsciente por algumas boas horas. Assobiou de forma um tanto zombeteira, sem se incomodar se ia irritar o outro.</p><p>	- A sua técnica melhorou muito, Mu. </p><p>Ficaram parados por um longo tempo, um encarando o outro. A máscara de Mu continuava perfeita. Nenhuma alteração, nenhum sinal de que havia qualquer emoção dentro dele. De súbito, voltaram à mente do taurino todas as coisas que ele pensara em dizer durante o trajeto até Katmandu, porém, as palavras se emaranharam em sua mente, jamais tomando uma ordem. De sua boca entreaberta, saiu apenas uma respiração hesitante.</p><p>	- Diga o que deseja. Você não é bem-vindo aqui.</p><p>	Sim, aquele era o velho Mu. </p><p>	- Ora, Mu, isso não é jeito de tratar o seu ex-namorado! – tentou amaciá-lo com um sorriso gaiato.</p><p>	- O passado pouco me interessa – disparou o ariano – Se veio aqui por esse motivo, vá embora. Passar bem.</p><p>	Agora ele entendia o que alguns dos outros Cavaleiros queriam dizer com “como você consegue ser amigo de Áries?” Travar contato com Mu, em seu estado mais arredio, era uma tarefa para poucos. E ele precisou agir rápido, antes que o outro se teleportasse para dentro da Torre mais uma vez.</p><p>	- Espere! Eu estou aqui em uma missão do Santuário! </p><p>	O pedido, feito num tom de grave desalento, fez com que o ariano acalmasse seu cosmo. Pela primeira vez, Mu expressou alguma emoção ao lançar um olhar desconfiado ao seu visitante impertinente – e Aldebaran comemorou em silêncio aquela pequena demonstração de que ainda havia algo dentro daquela esfinge, mesmo que não fosse o tipo de sentimento que ele esperava ver no rosto do ex-companheiro. O lemuriano sequer usou de palavras para exigir uma explicação. Seu silêncio dizia tudo.</p><p>	Aldebaran fez um sinal para que o outro aguardasse antes de correr até sua bagagem. Voltou trazendo nas mãos uma pasta de capa vermelha. Dali, retirou um ofício que lhe fora entregue por Arles, contendo sua assinatura e a chancela do Alto Comando. Mu baixou a Parede de Cristal por um instante – apenas o suficiente para poder tomar o papel – e tratou de reerguê-la logo em seguida. Impaciente, Aldebaran estralou os dedos das mãos, aguardando a leitura que lhe pareceu interminável. Ele pôde ver que os olhos de Mu voltavam ao início da página assim que concluíam o texto e tal atitude o irritou. Não havia muito segredo, afinal. Resumidamente, o Santuário designara Aldebaran como o responsável por levar Armaduras danificadas e o sangue de seus portadores até Jamiel, a fim de que as vestimentas fossem reparadas pelo ferreiro da tropa. Touro partiria de Atenas no segundo sábado de cada mês. Cabia a Mu tratar dos reparos “de forma rápida e eficiente, de modo que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro fique afastado de seu posto pelo menor tempo possível”, blablabla.</p><p>	- Você é mesmo irresponsável – Mu finalmente disse, a voz inalterada e o rosto imóvel contrastando com a ofensa, bastante pesada no meio militar – Está com Armaduras danificadas e sequer me contou? E que me diz sobre ficar afastado de Atenas todo esse tempo?</p><p>	Aldebaran pigarreou, retirando um segundo documento da pasta, o qual Mu aceitou com rispidez.</p><p>	- Como pode ver aí, o Santuário me liberou pelo tempo necessário para que eu pudesse fechar um acordo contigo sobre o trânsito das Armaduras até Jamiel. Também diz aí, nesse memorando, que eu abri mão de minhas diárias para esta viagem, pensando no bem maior de toda a instituição.</p><p>Ele notou que Mu olhava para o carimbo do Grande Mestre, como se tentasse identificar uma falsificação. Tal atitude lhe ofendeu, porém, Aldebaran guardou aquele incômodo para si.</p><p>- Além do mais, se eu tivesse trazido alguma Armadura danificada comigo, você saberia de imediato. Conhecendo seu papel como ferreiro das tropas de Atena, sei muito bem que a relação que você consegue estabelecer com elas é bastante profunda – Concluiu o taurino. </p><p>	Limitando-se a encará-lo com um olhar vago, Mu lhe devolveu o papel. Foi o mais próximo que suas mãos estiveram de se tocar. Aldebaran ficou melancólico. Os dedos do ariano encaixavam-se perfeitamente junto aos seus. Era até um pecado que eles não pudessem se entrelaçar mais uma vez.</p><p>	- Isso não justifica a sua demora aqui – o lemuriano insistiu, mas pelo tom de sua voz, era como se estivesse apenas falando por falar. O único brilho em seus olhos era o reflexo da chama da lamparina.</p><p>	- Bom, quem demorou a me atender foi você.</p><p>	Foi a vez de Aldebaran tentar utilizar alguma máscara – queria manter a pose ainda que, por dentro, temesse ser atingido por uma Extinção Estelar a qualquer minuto. O cosmo de Mu, contudo, permaneceu calmo.</p><p>	- Você não me disse que estava aqui a mando do Santuário.</p><p>	- E eu não podia imaginar que você estava me ouvindo. Sequer me cumprimentou quando eu cheguei. De todo modo, a missão ainda está dentro de um prazo aceitável para o Grande Mestre.</p><p>Como Mu ficou em silêncio, ele sugeriu:</p><p>- Caso minha postura tenha lhe incomodado, você pode solicitar ao Santuário que envie outra pessoa. </p><p>	A última frase exigiu dele uma dose extra de coragem, necessária para manter firme a máscara que vestia. Tinha plena consciência de que estava em desvantagem naquela discussão, mas decidiu acreditar que Mu preferiria morrer a receber outro Cavaleiro naquele lugar. Jamiel não era somente o local em que o lemuriano passara boa parte de sua vida – tornara-se também o refúgio de um Cavaleiro de Ouro que deixou o Santuário às pressas, alegando a necessidade de aprimorar suas técnicas. O tipo de bobagem que, suspeitava o taurino, ninguém acreditara. Aldebaran podia incomodá-lo como antigo parceiro, mas não seria visto como um infiltrado do Alto Comando. Ou, ao menos, ele preferia encarar as coisas daquela maneira. O ariano parecia uma estátua. Na escuridão da noite, era quase impossível perceber a respiração dele. “Ah, esse maldito tem muitos anos de treino com esse tipo de coisa!” </p><p>	- Você pode ir agora.</p><p>	- Nós ainda temos que discutir os termos do acordo!</p><p>	- Não há necessidade de um acordo, Touro. Consertar as Armaduras é minha missão. Como ferreiro, devo zelar pelos trajes de toda a tropa. Se essas são as ordens do novo Grande Mestre, resta a mim acatá-las.</p><p>	E antes que Aldebaran pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o ariano desapareceu no ar. O brasileiro teve vontade de xingá-lo, de dizer-lhe uns bons palavrões, contudo, não o fez. Nunca ficaria bom naquele tipo de teatro se não treinasse bastante. Ele se recostou junto à parede da Torre e, com um suspiro pesado, deixou que seu corpo escorregasse lentamente até se sentar no chão. Só então percebeu que o sol começava a nascer, banhando os céus com raios de um amarelo muito vivo e brilhante que fizeram seus olhos arder. “Hora de ir embora para-”. Por um segundo, a palavra ‘casa’ cruzou sua mente, mas desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Chamar o Santuário de ‘casa’ era pedir demais. </p><p>Novo suspiro. Ele se levantou e pôs-se a arrumar a bagagem. Antes de fechar sua mochila, arrancou do caderno as páginas contendo anotações sobre Jamiel e queimou-as no que restava da fogueira. Após colocar sua Caixa de Pandora nas costas, verificou se as cinzas já haviam se dissipado no ar. Então, lançou um novo olhar em direção à Torre, que lhe pareceu estranhamente abandonada. O cosmo de Mu estava lá, taciturno, como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>- Bem, Mu, até mês que vem!</p><p>O silêncio foi sua resposta.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	O estado de conservação das estradas até Jamiel é bastante irregular. De Katmandu, é possível viajar por pouco mais de 100 km por uma rodovia asfaltada, que alterna entre pistas de excelente qualidade – mais próximas da capital – até trechos sem acostamento e tomados por buracos – à medida em que se aproxima do interior. Quando o asfalto terminou, instrui ao motorista do Santuário que regressasse. Seria arriscado seguir no carro em que estávamos, pouco adequado para trafegar em um terreno sobre o qual tínhamos poucas informações. Além do mais, minhas suspeitas de que não haveria uma oficina mecânica a partir daquele ponto vieram a se confirmar ao longo da viagem.</p><p>	Daquele ponto até Jamiel, é necessário percorrer aproximadamente 300 km por estradas de terra e cascalho, serpenteantes por acompanhar o trajeto acidentado do relevo ou o curso do leito de algum rio. Realizei o trajeto de diferentes formas, adaptando-me às condições que me surgiam – montaria, caronas em carroças, a pé. Poucos camponeses aceitaram me conduzir até lá sem cobrar nada. Aos mais gananciosos, ofereci dinheiro estrangeiro, enquanto os mais humildes se contentavam com uma pequena ajuda para as necessidades do dia a dia. Considero a desconfiança da população perfeitamente compreensível. Um estrangeiro chama muito a atenção em uma região como aquela, pouco acostumada a receber visitantes.</p><p>A última vila antes da rota que conduz ao topo da montanha é habitada por não mais do que por cem pessoas. Foi necessário conquistar a simpatia dos moradores, que lançavam olhares suspeitos sobre minha altura e cor de pele. Em troca de dinheiro estrangeiro, venderam-me água e mantimentos. Um homem forneceu-me informações sobre o trajeto cordilheira acima, também em troca de algumas moedas. Ele se referiu a Jamiel de forma bastante respeitosa e afirmou ser um local sagrado, uma “montanha mágica”, habitada por seres muito poderosos. Seus conselhos sobre o trajeto, todavia, pouco acrescentaram às informações que a Inteligência do Santuário já havia coletado.</p><p>(Que o bom povo da montanha me perdoe, mas preciso manter os outros longe de Mu. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, por exemplo, jamais aceitariam transitar por uma estrada tão horrível – que existe de verdade –, muito menos se disporiam a fazer amizades com os nativos – embora seja muito engraçado imaginar como eles agiriam caso fossem obrigados a isso. E o Santuário não arriscaria causar um assassinato em massa porque algum poderoso Cavaleiro de Ouro não encontrou seu vinho favorito à venda na mercearia local. Ou, ao menos, quero pensar que o Santuário não arriscaria tal coisa).</p><p>Mesmo dali, é impossível ver o cume da montanha, encoberto por nuvens brancas e densas. Segundo as estimativas, o ponto mais alto de Jamiel, onde está localizada a Torre, fica a mais de 7000 mts acima do nível do mar. O caminho até lá guarda perigos ainda maiores. O terreno, bastante íngreme e acidentado, está coberto por um limo escorregadio que, segundo os moradores, é permanente devido à umidade da região. As pontes de madeira que passam por sobre os vales estão em péssimo estado de conservação. Isto posto, acredito que, a depender do volume de Armaduras que eu estiver carregando, sejam necessárias mais de uma viagem entre uma ponta a outra de algumas dessas passagens. (Carregar peso nunca foi a atividade favorita de muitos aqui. Com isso, posso eliminar Afrodite da lista de opções. Ah, merda, eu já tinha pensado nele antes! Mas acho que essa ideia dá cabo de Shaka também. Definitivamente. Além disso, ele é considerado importante demais para deixar Atenas a cada quinze dias).</p><p>Para além dos desafios associados a uma escalada comum – ar rarefeito, riscos de queda, etc. – Jamiel é território marcado pela magia. Os nativos evitam transitar pela cordilheira – em especial, à noite – temendo ser atacados por fantasmas e monstros. Quanto a mim, pude constatar com meus próprios olhos que as histórias contadas pelo antigo Grande Mestre são reais, embora não seja necessário relembrar o Senhor a respeito desse assunto. (Não é mesmo, Arles? Você foi o escolhido para substituir Shion, afinal). O cemitério de Armaduras sempre foi considerado por nós o maior de todos os perigos ao longo do caminho e devo testemunhar que o ataque dos mortos-vivos é baseado em uma força brutal, nascida do ódio daqueles que jamais puderam retornar ao Santuário. Embora seja simples derrotá-los, a luta contra tais criaturas exige atenção, pois o uso excessivo da força pode resultar em um deslizamento de pedras ou numa avalanche, colocando em risco não apenas a missão, mas também o vilarejo. (Um tanto – bastante – exagerado, mas acho que assim consigo riscar da lista os nomes de esquentadinhos como Milo e Aiolia. Não que eu acredite que Leão tenha sido, em momento algum, considerado um candidato apto para essa missão). É necessário proceder com cautela.</p><p>O maior desafio, porém, foi lidar com as forças espirituais que atuam em Jamiel. Ao longo de todo o trajeto, senti como se algo ou alguém tentasse invadir minha mente. Por diversas vezes, meus pensamentos tornaram-se confusos e eu me peguei sofrendo alucinações, que iam desde aparições fantasmagóricas a imagens realistas envolvendo cenários trágicos. (Foi apenas um pesadelo, mas ei, Arles não precisa saber disso). O cansaço, tanto físico, quanto mental, fez com que eu me perdesse mais de uma vez, chegando a becos sem saída. Em outros momentos, me vi frente a frente com desfiladeiros. Obrigado a acampar no meio do caminho – tanto na ida, quanto na volta – atravessei noites inquietas, na qual descansei apenas o suficiente para seguir viagem. </p><p>Seus olhos voltaram ao início da frase e ele releu todo o parágrafo. Era o trecho que mais lhe incomodava. Ainda que tivesse recebido carta branca para dedicar àquela missão quantos dias fossem necessários, precisava justificar cada um deles. (Dia 1 – De Atenas até Katmandu, todo o trecho asfaltado e parte do caminho de terra. Dias 2 e 3 – A longa travessia até a vila. Dia 4 – Do sopé da montanha até a Torre. Dias 5, 6 e 7 – Esperando por Mu e arriscando jogar meu nome na lama. Dias 8 e 9 – Descida da montanha e regresso à Katmandu, economizando um bocado de tempo por já conhecer o caminho. Dia 10 – Chegada em Atenas, bem cedo, mantendo a pose de bom soldado). Ele mordeu a ponta do lápis, mastigando-a distraidamente. Aqueles dez dias precisavam ser distribuídos de forma lógica o suficiente para abarcar tanto a realidade, quanto mascarar sua indisciplina. </p><p>Um ser humano comum levaria semanas para escalar a montanha, mas já havia anos que ele não era um ser humano comum. (Não pense que você é melhor que os outros). De todo modo, Arles não poderia considerar que ele fora lento demais ou isso lhe custaria a posição de titular naquele trabalho. Então, um riso tomou conta de si, e logo se transformou numa gargalhada. Debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, imaginava o que Arles faria ao descobrir que sua viagem montanha acima podia ser comparada ao desempenho de Calvin Smith nas Olimpíadas. (Lá vem Aldebaran, representante o Brasil! Ele acelera ainda mais ao se aproximar da linha de chegada! É um novo recorde mundial! Ele conseguiu! Fantástico! Escalou a montanha em menos de 24 horas!) Aos poucos, seu riso morreu. O silêncio do escritório lhe lembrou que ele não tinha ninguém com quem poderia dividir aquela história. </p><p>Decidiu manter os exageros sobre as histórias de fantasmas, embora aquele fosse um movimento arriscado. Se, por um lado, elas eram necessárias para eliminar o nome de Shura como um nome que poderia substituí-lo naquele serviço caso necessário – e seu coração ficou pesado de culpa ao se valer da frágil mente de Capricórnio como argumento –, ele temia que Arles podia considerá-lo um Cavaleiro de preparo psicológico abaixo do ideal. A quantia de dias, porém, estava ao seu lado. Era o motivo perfeito riscar Camus, que estava à frente da Ouvidoria do Santuário – um cargo tão badalado quanto desgastante. (Podia ser você, mas você não nasceu francês. Você nem mesmo tem cara de ser Cavaleiro de Ouro, não?)</p><p>De todos os Santos de Ouro, apenas Aiolos ou Saga pareciam estar à altura de ocupar aquela posição. (Mas Aiolos não está mais entre nós e Saga desapareceu. Onde quer que estejam, que fiquem em paz. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo). </p><p>O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries me recebeu de forma bastante cordial. (Uhum!) Ele me apresentou suas novas técnicas de treinamento e também como vem aprimorando seu trabalho como ferreiro. Como servo leal de Atena e deste Santuário, ele acatou prontamente as ordens do Alto Comando, colocando-se à disposição para atender às futuras demandas de nossa instituição. (Ok, isso realmente aconteceu). Embora eu não tenha permissão para adentrar a Torre, local considerado sagrado para os lemurianos, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries permitiu que eu acampasse aos pés da edificação antes de dar início à viagem de volta. (Isso até que é mais ou menos verdade).</p><p>Acredito que, passadas as adversidades dessa primeira aproximação e tendo por base os conhecimentos que acumulei sobre o trajeto de Katmandu até Jamiel, serei capaz de diminuir a quantidade de dias necessárias para as viagens, tornando-as mais rápidas e eficientes. Como bom servo do Santuário, (Blablabla, formalidades.  Depois cuido disso). </p><p>	Ouviu batidas à porta.</p><p>	- Entre.</p><p>	A porta do escritório se abriu e a secretária, uma mulher baixinha e gorda, na casa de seus cinquenta anos, entrou no cômodo, cumprimentando-o com uma mesura. Suas roupas eram elegantes, ainda que discretas, e o rosto bem maquiado evidenciava o orgulho que nutria por seu cargo.</p><p>	- O chá está pronto, senhor. Amora, como você pediu.</p><p>	Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar alarmado para o relógio na parede. Já era quase final do expediente. (Droga, perdi tempo demais com essa porcaria).</p><p>	- Obrigado, Agnes. Peça para servirem aqui – a mulher fez outra reverência e já estava prestes a sair quando ele a chamou novamente – E por favor, libere um horário de minha agenda amanhã bem cedo. Preciso lhe ditar um relatório de missão. </p><p>	- Sim, senhor.</p><p>Quando a porta se fechou, Aldebaran passou um longo período encarando as folhas soltas sobre a mesa. No canto inferior da última página, ele rabiscou a abreviação RDDVF – “rever a divisão de dias antes da versão final”. (Farei isso hoje à noite, depois do jantar. Não estou conseguindo pensar direito agora). Fez um movimento como se fosse pousar o lápis sobre o tampo de madeira, mas antes de soltar o objeto, acrescentou uma última anotação ao texto – DRQC. ‘Descartar rascunho quando concluído’. (São tempos incertos, afinal).</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	Os olhos de Aldebaran percorreram toda a sala. Sequer precisava ser muito atento para notar as mudanças ocorridas no Gabinete após Arles ocupar o lugar de Shion. O novo Grande Mestre gostava de artes. Em uma ampla parede, antes nua, agora pendia um grandioso quadro que retratava um campo de batalha. “Tudo o que precisamos é de mais um lembrete de que nossas vidas são dedicadas à guerra”. Também reconheceu vasos que há poucas semanas atrás estavam na vitrine de uma loja de decoração voltada ao que se costuma chamar de ‘público seleto’ e tapetes persas que, ele imaginou, só poderiam ser comprados sob encomenda. A peça de decoração mais chamativa, contudo, era a mocinha que agora ocupava o lugar da velha Katina à mesa da recepção. A garota não lhe pareceu idiota e, sim, nervosa – suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela tratava de encontrar seu nome na agenda do dia e ela gaguejou quando pediu a ele que aguardasse ser chamado.</p><p>O sofá da sala de esperava ficava de frente para a sala que um dia fora ocupada por Aiolos, que por anos atuou como Chefe de Gabinete de Shion. Ele se lembrou de sempre encontrar a sala aberta e banhada pelo sol. “Ora, ora, Aldebaran! Está esperando para falar com o Mestre? Tenho algum tempo livre agora. Por que não entra e tomamos um café?” Com toda aquela camaradagem, ele até mesmo chegava a pensar se Aiolos não era um pouco brasileiro. “Bons tempos”. A porta do cômodo, agora, estava fechada. Não por que o cargo de chefia de gabinete estava vago, mas por que Máscara da Morte passava mais tempo perambulando pelo Santuário atormentando pessoas do que cumprindo seu papel. “De Aiolos para Máscara da Morte. É como voltar à Idade Média”.</p><p>- O-o Grande M-mestre irá atendê-lo agora.</p><p>Aldebaran fez uma mesura respeitosa para a mocinha. A jovem corou como uma criança, dando-lhe um sorriso tímido, e por um momento ele se esqueceu do nervosismo que tomava conta de si. Ao atravessar a porta, tornou a ficar tenso. Ser convocado para uma reunião com o Grande Mestre era motivo de honra para qualquer Cavaleiro, mas ele não sabia o que pensar a respeito de Arles. O mascarado viera para Atenas há pouco mais de um ano após aceitar um convite feito por Shion, seu amigo de longa data, para se fixar no Santuário. Antes mesmo de sua chegada, correram boatos de que Arles era tão poderoso quanto qualquer Cavaleiro de Ouro. “Eu não o conheço pessoalmente e jamais o vi em Jamiel”, Mu lhe disse certa vez, “Mestre Shion não costuma se abrir sobre seu passado. Apenas sei que eles eram muito próximos e chegaram a competir pela Armadura de Áries”. </p><p>Embora a máscara lhe desse um ar de mistério, despertando a desconfiança de alguns, Arles logo ganhou fama como alguém de grande coração. Tratava dos mais pobres, visitava asilos e hospitais, e estava sempre disposto a se aproximar de possíveis ovelhas desgarradas. “Qualquer um que tente colocar juízo na cabeça de Máscara da Morte ou de Afrodite realmente precisa de um coração bondoso. E de uma grande dose de paciência”. Assim, quando Shion faleceu, Arles foi aclamado como Grande Mestre quase que por unanimidade.De todo modo, Aldebaran não entendia como recompensar dois Cavaleiros de moral duvidosa com cargos importantes ajudaria em algum tipo de recuperação. </p><p>Lembrou-se também de Saga – Arles se aproximara bastante do geminiano antes de seu desaparecimento. </p><p>- Saudações, Grande Mestre – ele retirou o capacete e ajoelhou-se em sinal de respeito, conforme mandava o protocolo.</p><p>- Bem-vindo, Aldebaran de Touro – a saudação de Arles foi embalada pelo seu habitual tom gentil – Por favor, sente-se.</p><p>Ele agradeceu, acomodando-se à frente da escrivaninha do Grande Mestre. O móvel era novo. Madeira de lei, ele reconheceu. Ninguém parecia se incomodar com as mais recentes compras do Gabinete. Até mesmo alguns de seus colegas haviam afirmado mais de uma vez que o herói responsável por salvar a vida do bebê Atena merecia um pouco de conforto. Restava a ele respirar fundo e vestir uma máscara invisível, tal qual Mu fazia. Era a única forma de conversar de igual para igual com um homem sem rosto.</p><p>- Agradeço seu relatório sobre a missão de transporte de Armaduras. As informações que você nos colheu nos serão de grande valia.</p><p>Aldebaran sentiu seu corpo gelar, mas manteve-se firme. “Dois podem jogar esse jogo”.</p><p>- Fico contente que meus serviços tenham sido satisfatórios, senhor.</p><p>- Eu não tinha qualquer dúvida disso – a voz de Arles era macia, quase melodiosa, como se ele falasse com uma criança – Exigi sua presença aqui nessa manhã pois recebemos uma carta de Jamiel. Gostaria que você a lesse.</p><p>O coração disparou como se estivesse pronto para rasgar seu peito. Sentiu a boca secar e o sangue pareceu evaporar de suas veias. O rosto, por sua vez, continuou impassível. Anos observando Mu haviam valido a pena, afinal. Concentrando-se, mandou um impulso de energia por todo o corpo. Não podia fraquejar naquele momento, embora ele já imaginasse que o ariano tivesse solicitado que outro Cavaleiro assumisse o posto. Tomou o documento nas mãos e procurou lê-lo com calma. O texto, escrito com uma caligrafia cuidadosa, era bastante breve e formal – “típico de Mu”:</p><p> </p><p>Eu, Mu, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Constelação de Áries, estou à disposição do Santuário para atuar como ferreiro das Tropas Zodiacais enquanto durar meu treinamento nas terras de Jamiel. Reitero que acatarei quaisquer ordens que me forem legadas e estarei à disposição para atender as demandas extraordinárias que possam vir a ocorrer.<br/>
Renovo meus votos de estima e blablabla.</p><p> </p><p>	Conter a surpresa foi mais fácil do que ele esperava pois o sentimento que o dominou era o de confusão. Confusão pura e simples. A carta de Mu não passava de uma mera formalidade dentro das relações de hierarquia existentes no Santuário. Nenhuma queixa quanto ao seu comportamento em Jamiel. Nenhuma denúncia de indisciplina. Ergueu a cabeça para fitar seu superior e buscou fixar os olhos nas duas cavidades metálicas da máscara de Arles. Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre eles, por mais tempo do que Aldebaran desejava.</p><p>	- Isso é motivo de alegria, Aldebaran – o Grande Mestre finalmente falou – É a primeira mensagem que recebemos de Mu desde sua repentina partida. Fico feliz de saber que ele está são e salvo em Jamiel.</p><p>	Aldebaran preferiu se calar em vez de arriscar dizer qualquer coisa e soar irônico. </p><p>- Agradeço a você por restabelecer a ponte entre Mu e o Santuário. Embora tenhamos convivido por pouco tempo, minha estima por ele é muito grande – continuou Arles.</p><p>- Apenas cumpri com minha missão, senhor. Fico feliz em ser útil – o brasileiro respondeu. Nos lábios, ostentou um sorriso contido, como deveria fazer todo bom subordinado ao ser elogiado por um superior. Mesmo que não pudesse ver o rosto do Mestre, Aldebaran sentiu que Arles parecia esperar que ele fizesse outros comentários a respeito de Mu. </p><p>- Bem – o Mestre prosseguiu após mais um breve momento de silêncio – Também gostaria de lhe informar que nós estamos estudando formas para diminuir o tempo de viagem entre Katmandu e Jamiel. A Comissão Econômica do Santuário está preparando alguns relatórios que devem ficar prontos até a próxima semana. Gostaria que os analisasse com atenção.</p><p>- Como desejar, Senhor. Eu agradeço a preocupação de todos para que essa missão seja cumprida com sucesso.</p><p>Aldebaran se controlou para não apressar o passo ao deixar a sala. A atmosfera da sala do Grande Mestre o incomodava. Por mais que demonstrasse ser gentil e humano, Arles não lhe despertava muita confiança. Mais uma vez, lembrou-se de Saga – ainda que fosse considerado um Cavaleiro exemplar por todos, Aldebaran sentia que as ações do geminiano não eram, de todo, sinceras. Fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si e estava prestes a deixar escapar um longo suspiro de alívio quando sentiu cheiro de cigarro. </p><p>- Senhor, eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia.</p><p>- Ora, meu anjo, é apenas uma brincadeira. Agora, coloque a mão sobre o tampo da mesa.</p><p>A jovem estendeu a mão trêmula sobre o móvel e Máscara da Morte lhe lançou um sorriso maldoso antes de agarrá-la pelo pulso. O gesto bruto fez com que a moça fosse puxada para frente, de modo que seu rosto e o do canceriano ficaram bastante próximos. A fumaça cinza lhe cobriu a face e a ponta do cigarro quase lhe atingiu um dos olhos. Desesperada, ela se debateu com todas as suas forças.</p><p>- Agora, não se mova! – o italiano sacou uma faca do bolso e cravou a ponta da mesma entre o anelar e o indicador da moça – Aposto que consigo acertar a ponta dessa faca nos vãos entre os seus dedos bem depressa e sem te atingir.</p><p>- Por favor, se...</p><p>- Esse não parecer ser o tipo de brincadeira adequada para se fazer com uma mulher.</p><p>O italiano soltou a menina de forma abrupta, fazendo com que ela batesse as costas contra a parede. Ainda com a faca em punho, o canceriano ficou frente a frente com Aldebaran e deixou soltou a fumaça do cigarro em seu rosto.</p><p>- E o que você entende de mulheres, Touro?</p><p>- Algumas coisas, mas eu nunca ensinaria um boçal como você.</p><p>Máscara da Morte começou um riso alto e forçado que encheu a sala. Então, num movimento traiçoeiro, sua faca cortou ao ar em direção ao rosto de Aldebaran. A secretária gritou, levando as mãos junto ao peito. O único movimento do Cavaleiro de Touro, porém, foi desviar calmamente o olhar em direção à lâmina brilhante, que parou a poucos milímetros de sua face, e depois voltar a encarar Câncer. O italiano deu de ombros e guardou a faca.</p><p>- Suma daqui! – ele ordenou à mocinha, que deixou a sala aos tropeções – E você, Aldebaran, não vá se achando o importante só por que recebeu uma missão do Grande Mestre.</p><p>- Não sou pago para me achar importante, e sim para trabalhar.</p><p>- Oh, mas que soldado exemplar você é! Tudo bem. Essa missão é perfeita para gente do seu tipo, não é? Do tipo grosseiro que só serve para carregar peso.</p><p>“E você é do tipo de gente que fica bem fuzilada e pendurada de ponta cabeça na praça central da cidade”.</p><p>- Sim, o Grande Mestre é sempre muito sábio ao delegar funções – ele concordou, com um sorriso nos lábios. Por muito pouco, o cigarro não despencou da boca de Máscara da Morte – Agora, se me dá licença, tenho um dia cheio pela frente.</p><p>Enquanto ele deixava a sala, Câncer ainda tentava articular as palavras para contra-atacar. Do lado de fora do Templo do Grande Mestre, encontrou Afrodite, cujos óculos e o copo com a marca de uma das mais refinadas cafeterias da cidade denunciavam que a noitada havia sido boa. Peixes o cumprimentou com seu típico ar blasé, desviando o rosto como se ele não fosse digno de olhá-lo, e adentrou a construção a passos apressados. O grande relógio da torre de mármore marcava 9:30. “Chegou cedo hoje...”  Aldebaran já havia descido alguns degraus quando captou um fragmento do diálogo entre os dois.</p><p>- Ora, o que foi, carcamano? Ainda é de manhã e você está com essa cara de quem quer matar um.</p><p>- Aquele filho da puta foi irônico comigo! Irônico!</p><p>- Ah... Isso é mesmo uma pena, não é? Me vê um cigarro.</p><p>Ele desceu o restante das escadas assoviando ‘Lá vem o pato’.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Os quilômetros finais até a Torre eram os mais tranquilos. O caminho de terra se tornava mais amplo e a inclinação diminuía de forma considerável. Apesar da altitude, deixar para trás os perigos da cordilheira tornava o ato de respirar mais fácil. A mudança no cenário era tamanha que, da primeira vez em que viu o topo da Torre despontando no horizonte, pensou se tratar de uma miragem. Ou que talvez tivesse escalado a montanha errada. “Pode ser intencional. Se um Cavaleiro foi forte o suficiente para chegar até aqui, é digno de entrar em Jamiel. Também não podem matar todos, ou o Santuário ficará vazio”. A última reflexão deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca.</p><p>O som de seus passos cortou o silêncio quando ele atravessou o pátio deserto. O vento estava mais forte do que da outra vez e a poeira rodopiava rente ao chão. Com um suspiro de alívio descarregou sua bagagem, recontando os itens que trouxera. A mochila com seus pertences e mantimentos, quatro volumosas Caixas de Pandora, incluindo a sua própria – e que, conforme ele previa, exigiram que ele fizesse certos trechos da viagem mais de uma vez –, a embalagem térmica contendo o sangue dos Cavaleiros para os dois casos mais graves. Ao afastar um pouco a gola da camisa, viu profundas marcas vermelhas sobre os ombros. Isso sem falar das dores nas costas, das reclamações dos joelhos, das bolhas nos pés... Ele então riu, com gosto, e a sonora gargalhada repercutiu pela cordilheira à sua volta. “Nenhum daqueles frouxos daria cabo de uma missão como essa. Nenhum!”</p><p>E então Mu se materializou no pátio, a pouco mais de um metro de distância dele. Trajava uma roupa de trabalho simples, castigada pelo tempo. Na calça, de tom cinza claro, havia diversos vestígios de manchas de fuligem que teimavam em permanecer no tecido. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido e parecia um tanto desgrenhado. O rosto, magro e marcado por olheiras, denunciavam que ele já tinha atravessado dias melhores. Ainda assim, a luz do teleporte, que lhe envolvia o corpo como uma nuvem dourada e brilhante, fez com que Aldebaran pensasse que estava diante de um anjo. </p><p>E como uma verdadeira criatura divina, importante demais para dar atenção a um reles mortal, ele ignorou solenemente o Cavaleiro de Touro.</p><p>- Então são essas as Armaduras que precisam de reparos?</p><p>- Bom dia para você também – Aldebaran lhe lançou um sorriso brincalhão – Sim, são. Há dois casos mais complicados. As outras precisam de cuidados menores.</p><p>Mu apenas assentiu. Antes que o brasileiro pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, ele desapareceu de seu campo de visão, levando consigo os trajes sagrados. Touro suspirou. Era óbvio que Mu ia repetir o jogo de gato-e-rato da viagem anterior. Ele retirou as botas e deu uma boa olhada nos estragos feitos pela escalada. Ao menos, nenhuma de suas unhas havia caído. Livrou-se também da camisa molhada e usou uma toalha velha para secar o suor do corpo. O céu da manhã estava limpo, estendendo seu azul até onde os olhos podiam alcançar. Tomando um longo gole de água, pensou no que fazer para passar o tempo. As duas Armaduras em situação mais delicada com certeza iam prendê-lo ali por, no mínimo, uma noite. Podia levantar o acampamento, porém, estava cansado demais para isso. Da parte de trás da Torre, vieram os ruídos de Mu operando a fornalha. Com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, Aldebaran tomou a mochila nas mãos e seguiu aqueles sons.</p><p>O pátio de trás era idêntico ao dianteiro, com a exceção de que sua área era muito menor. Talvez metade do tamanho. Por entre as pedras, cresciam algumas plantas rasteiras e de aspecto frágil. Aldebaran retirou da mochila o livro escolhido para aquela viagem e então encostou-a na parede, em um local para onde o vento não sopraria a fumaça da fornalha. Um grunhido preguiçoso ecoou de seus lábios quando ele se deitou, apoiando a cabeça na mochila. Após um bocejo, abriu o livro sobre o peito.</p><p>- Hoje eu trouxe um livro brasileiro, Mu. “Vidas Secas”. Você conhece?</p><p>Nenhuma resposta.</p><p>- É um clássico. Fala sobre uma família vivendo em meio à seca. O marido, a mulher, os dois filhos e uma cachorrinha chamada Baleia. O autor é o Graciliano Ramos. Diz aqui na contracapa que ele era prefeito de uma cidade antes de se tornar escritor. Também foi membro do Partido Comunista. Um cara interessante, não acha? </p><p>Do lado de dentro, ecoou o som de uma ferramenta contra o metal. Blam-blam-blam. Aldebaran se calou. Quem sabe Mu precisava se concentrar. Cuidar das Armaduras era um trabalho delicado, afinal. A leitura fez seus olhos pesarem e, após se desculpar com o autor de “Vidas Secas” se permitiu cochilar. Acordou pouco mais de uma hora mais tarde, ainda se sentindo cansado. Estivera muito inquieto nos dias que se antecederam à viagem. De todo modo, forçou-se a levantar. “Preciso montar o acampamento”, ele insistiu, tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na parte de sua mente que queria continuar dormindo. Na oficina, as ferramentas de Mu prosseguiam com sua sinfonia.</p><p>Preparar a barraca para passar a noite levou menos tempo do que ele esperava e Aldebaran se viu, mais uma vez, entediado. Decidiu caminhar pelo entorno da Torre, embora estivesse crente que já não restava muito a explorar. Foi até o lago, encheu as garrafas de água vazias e tomou um demorado banho. A água estava mais fria do que na visita anterior, prenunciando a mudança de estação. Os sons que vinham da oficina de Mu cessavam apenas quando ele mergulhava por inteiro. E assim ele fez, buscando um pouco de paz.</p><p>“O que resta entre nós?” Mu havia rompido com ele poucos dias antes de deixar o Santuário. Disse que Shion, antes de falecer, havia exigido que ele retornasse a Jamiel para aprimorar seu treinamento, pois uma grande batalha os aguardava. Aldebaran respeitava o peso de uma ordem vinda de um antigo mestre – naquela posição, ele faria o mesmo –, porém, não compreendia por que Mu deveria terminar com ele. Os dias que antecederam a partida do lemuriano foram marcados por diversas brigas. Ele tentava convencer Mu de que poderiam continuar juntos ainda que à distância. Por sua vez, o ariano se fechava cada vez mais. </p><p>Mu partiu numa tarde de quinta-feira, sem avisá-lo. </p><p>O dia se arrastou. Aldebaran ocupou suas horas preparando o fogareiro e fazendo anotações em seu caderno. “Um ser humano normal não sobreviveria aqui, onde não há nada para fazer. O desgaste mental é muito grande”, ele escreveu como forma de lembrar a si mesmo que não deveria fraquejar. O barulho ritmado das ferramentas continuou mesmo com o cair da noite.</p><p>- Se você já terminou os dois casos mais graves, devia descansar um pouco!</p><p>Então, um silêncio repentino tomou conta do ambiente. Aldebaran sorriu, acreditando que suas palavras haviam surtido algum efeito sobre o outro. O bate-bate, contudo, logo recomeçou. “Carneiro teimoso!” As ferramentas de Mu continuaram sua canção madrugada adentro, embalando o sono do taurino.</p><p>Ao acordar, Aldebaran estranhou o forro verde que se estendia acima diante de seus olhos. Piscou desconfiado até lembrar-se de que estava em Jamiel. Riu de si mesmo. Procurou pelo relógio e ficou espantado em notar que horas eram. Há muitas noites que ele não dormia um sono sossegado como aquele. Deixou-se ficar deitado por mais algum tempo até ganhar coragem para sair. A brisa da manhã invadiu a barraca quando ele abriu a porta, fazendo com que seus braços nus se arrepiassem por inteiro. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, inalando o ar da montanha. Como no dia anterior, o céu estava claro e limpo.</p><p>Já do lado de fora, ele se espreguiçou de forma demorada, fazendo com que uma sinfonia de ossos estralando ocupasse o espaço deixado pelos sons da fornalha. Diante de si, a Torre estava mergulhada em um silêncio profundo que ele não ousou perturbar – Mu trabalhara a noite toda e merecia um bom descanso. Desceu até o lago para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. O orvalho que cobria a vegetação rasteira molhou seus pés e ele se lembrou das manhãs na floresta, durante sua infância. De longe, chegavam os cantares dos pássaros da montanha. “Desse jeito, eu até poderia me habituar a ficar por aqui. Caso tivesse companhia”.</p><p>	Quando voltou à Torre, Mu já o aguardava. Ele havia disposto as Armaduras no pátio, cada uma em frente à sua respectiva caixa de Pandora. Aldebaran sorriu e o cumprimentou com seu usual jeito gaiato. Em resposta, o lemuriano ateve-se às formalidades do trabalho:</p><p>	- As Armaduras estão prontas para inspeção.</p><p>	- Inspeção? – ele cruzou os braços.</p><p>	- Protocolo da missão. Faz parte das suas funções avaliar se as Armaduras já estão em condições para retornar a Atenas. Há também fichas de avaliação que você deve preencher. Está escrito no documento do Santuário que você me entregou um mês atrás. Se você não o leu, não é minha culpa – o outro explicou, sem alterar o tom de voz.</p><p>	A resposta fez seu sangue ferver. Era lógico que ele havia lido o documento! Inúmeras vezes! Não eram os protocolos da missão que ele questionava. Levou a mão direita ao rosto e esfregou a testa, procurando se acalmar. Pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara a Jamiel, Mu lhe dirigiu mais do que um punhado de palavras e todas elas eram ríspidas. Apenas Máscara da Morte, estúpido até os confins de sua alma podre, agia daquela forma para com ele. Respirou fundo. “Paciência, Aldebaran, paciência. O cara que está à sua frente é o homem que você ama e deve estar passando por uns dias difíceis. Ainda que você não faça ideia do que está acontecendo, tente entender”. </p><p> </p><p>Percebeu então que Mu utilizava as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Talvez tivesse dormido com elas. Poucas horas de sono, conforme indicava o rosto abatido do ariano. “Não é culpa dele. Tente se explicar da melhor forma possível”.</p><p>	- Ora, Mu, eu confio nas suas habilidades mais do que qualquer um! Se você diz que as Armaduras estão prontas para entrar em ação novamente, eu acredito.</p><p>	Áries o encarou por alguns breves segundos e então desviou o rosto.</p><p>	- Se é assim, meu trabalho terminou.</p><p>	- Pode parar por aí! Quem você pensa que é pra me tratar dessa maneira?!</p><p>	O próprio Aldebaran se surpreendeu ao ouvir sua voz ecoando pela montanha. Sequer percebeu as palavras saindo de sua boca. Quando deu por si, a raiva que trazia em seu coração já falara por ele. E o olhar vazio de Mu, que o observava como se ele não passasse de alguém sem importância, acabou por alimentar essa raiva.</p><p>	- Eu não sou um trapo velho, Mu! Não sou uma coisa sem serventia que você pode largar num canto quando bem entender. Eu... porra, eu amo você! Nós estávamos juntos até dois meses atrás. Eu entendo que você esteja triste que Shion morreu. Entendo que as últimas ordens dele têm um valor profundo pra você. Mas eu nunca – nunca! – me coloquei contra o seu treinamento! Eu disse que ia te esperar, que poderia encontrar alguma forma de te visitar aqui. E você sumiu, do nada. Me tratou como se eu fosse lixo! Você por acaso se esqueceu que um dia fomos amigos?</p><p>	O jorro de palavras foi arrefecendo aos poucos, a medida em que ele sentia o ar faltando nos pulmões. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que ele sentiu que poderia cair a qualquer momento. As palmas das mãos ficaram cobertas com as marcas de suas unhas. Mu não esboçou qualquer emoção – o corpo do lemuriano parecia despido de alma.</p><p>	- Peço desculpas pelos meus modos, mas não posso tratá-lo com cordialidade enquanto você viver preso ao passado, Touro. Você vai interpretar qualquer gentileza minha como um sinal de que voltaremos a ficar juntos e isso não irá acontecer. </p><p>	Precisou admitir que Mu estava certo. E isso o fez sentir ainda mais raiva – tanto por sua fragilidade, quanto pela facilidade que o outro parecia ter de, simplesmente, deixar tudo para trás.</p><p>	- E por que você me deixou? Mereço ao menos uma explicação!</p><p>	- Nosso compromisso é com Atena. Relacionamentos amorosos são apenas obstáculos à nossa missão. Nós não somos mais adolescentes e devemos encarar nosso trabalho com a seriedade que ele pede. Com uma nova Guerra Santa se aproximando, preciso me tornar um Cavaleiro melhor. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. </p><p>	- Eu conheço muito bem os meus compromissos! E o fato de eu te amar me faz querer ser um Cavaleiro melhor. Eu quis melhorar por que eu queria ser digno de lutar ao seu lado, ser capaz de protegê-lo quando necessário. O meu amor nunca foi um sinal de fraqueza!  Se você pensa...</p><p>	- Eu não preciso de sua proteção, Touro! Você é quem precisa encarar os fatos: as coisas mudaram. Eu já não te amo. Se é que algum dia amei. Nosso compromisso terminou. Eu sugiro que você concentre seus esforços naquilo que é importante e pare de perder tempo com essas bobagens. De todo modo, você está livre. Não precisa sentir peso algum em sua consciência caso busque um novo companheiro.</p><p>	Ele não esperava que Mu o interrompesse. Muito menos, elevasse a voz. As palavras do outro o atingiram como as balas disparadas por um pelotão de fuzilamento. No fim, pouco restava da raiva ou de qualquer outro sentimento dentro de seu coração.</p><p>	- Adeus, Touro.</p><p>	Assim que Mu desapareceu, ele pôs-se a arrumar as coisas para sua partida. Socou as roupas e objetos dentro da mochila sem se importar se ia estragá-los. Estava tão nervoso ao desarmar a barraca que acabou quebrando uma das hastes. Quase soltou um palavrão, mas se deteve – não daria a Mu o prazer de vê-lo desmoronar. Após terminar os preparativos, jogou toda a bagagem sobre os ombros e pôs-se a descer a montanha a passos apressados. </p><p>Quando já estava longe da Torre, um grito doloroso libertou-se de seu peito, subiu pela garganta e escapou pela boca. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Com uma prancheta em mãos, Aldebaran passou as Armaduras em revista. O sol da tarde fez com que elas reluzissem – um brilho tão intenso que era como se elas nunca tivessem tomado parte de uma batalha. Mu fizera um trabalho exemplar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele odiou admitir isso, todavia, não permitiu que sua raiva contaminasse as opiniões que escrevia na ficha de avaliação. Ergueu os olhos de maneira discreta, vislumbrando de relance o lemuriano, que continuava parado diante do primeiro traje disposto em linha reta. O olhar do ariano era vago e distante.</p><p>Sua terceira viagem até Jamiel foi também a mais silenciosa. Ele cumprimentou Mu ao chegar, mas logo se afastou dele, deixando-o com as Armaduras. Após montar o acampamento, mergulhou no trabalho – afinal, o serviço da Direção da Patrimônio não ia se fazer sozinho. Conferiu levantamentos, fez projeções para futuras necessidades da instituição, rascunhou relatórios. Em nenhum momento, sua voz interrompeu o som ritmado das ferramentas. </p><p>Assim como na visita anterior, Mu trabalhou madrugada adentro e lhe entregou as Armaduras no início da tarde do dia seguinte. Aldebaran ficou contente de não precisar passar outra noite ali, pois tudo em Jamiel lhe lembrava o passado que ele desejava esquecer. Parado junto às Armaduras enfileiradas, Mu até mesmo parecia um fantasma que voltara para assombrá-lo. Procurou aguentar firme. “Mês que vem você será capaz de enfrentar isso com mais firmeza. Virá até aqui e não sentirá nada. Você verá”, tentou se convencer, embora tivesse pouca certeza disso.</p><p>- O Santuário agradece pelos seus serviços, Cavaleiro de Áries.</p><p>- Diga ao Grande Mestre que é uma honra colocar minhas habilidades ao serviço de Atena.</p><p>E antes que Mu desaparecesse no ar, Aldebaran percebeu algo que demoliu a pouca confiança que havia nutrido até então: uma mudança no olhar do lemuriano. Por um instante muito breve, a expressão gélida e sem vida que caracterizava a máscara do ariano deu lugar à tristeza. Pego de surpresa por aquela imagem, o brasileiro buscou gravá-la em sua mente, mas era tarde – toda e qualquer lembrança daquele instante passaria pelo viés de seu coração. E ele, que demonstrara tanta firmeza até então, comportando-se de forma exemplar, não queria colocar tudo a perder por algo que ele julgava ter visto. </p><p>Após finalizar os procedimentos para a decida, ele atravessou o pátio empoeirado.</p><p>“Mas eu sei quando Mu está triste...”</p><p>Apressando o passo, iniciou o caminho de volta sem olhar para trás.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Despacho</p><p>	Eu, Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Constelação de Touro, coloco à disposição do Santuário o cargo de encarregado da Missão Transporte de Armaduras por motivos de excesso de trabalho. Desde já, coloco-me à disposição para prestar quaisquer esclarecimentos e auxiliar o Alto Comando na busca de um substituto.</p><p> </p><p>	Mal terminou de ler o documento, seus olhos retornaram à primeira linha. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes repetira aquele processo desde a tarde anterior. Ele próprio bateu o documento na máquina de escrever, após Agnes deixar o escritório. Produzir o texto foi mais fácil do que ele pensava – alguns procedimentos eram padronizados, de modo que não havia muito segredo – mas agora, com o despacho já assinado e carimbado, Aldebaran hesitava em seguir adiante.</p><p>	Ele ainda sentia muita raiva. Raiva de Mu e, mais ainda, de si mesmo. “No nosso ramo, ter uma consciência ou um coração é uma merda”, sua mestra lhe dissera muitos anos atrás. Começava a entender, da pior maneira possível, o sentido daquela frase. Desde seu retorno de Jamiel, pegava-se pensando naquilo que pensava ter sido um indício de tristeza no olhar de Mu. Buscava se dissuadir de tal ideia o tempo todo. “Você olhou rápido demais, de relance. E ele desapareceu logo em seguida”. Contudo, por mais que argumentasse, uma parte dentro de si insistia que ele estava certo. O embate vinha consumindo seus dias de trabalho e suas noites de sono – e seria um erro arriscar sua reputação andando na corda bamba.</p><p>Releu o documento mais uma vez. Não havia outra solução. Seria impossível deixar o passado para trás reencontrando Mu todos os meses. “E vendo coisas que não estou certo de que existem”. O melhor a fazer era se afastar de uma vez por todas. Uma desistência assim, às vésperas de sua partida mensal rumo a Jamiel, ia manchar a imagem que ele levara anos para construir. Esperava apenas que o Grande Mestre lhe permitisse indicar o substituto. Estava dividido entre Milo e Aiolia, embora também considerasse Camus uma opção.	</p><p>Ouviu batidas à porta.	</p><p>	- Um minuto! – guardou apressadamente o documento na gaveta – Sim?</p><p>	Agnes entrou na sala, cumprimentou-o com uma mesura respeitosa, e fechou a porta. </p><p>	- O senhor gostaria que eu fizesse algo mais por hoje?</p><p>	Olhou para o relógio na parede. Sequer tinha percebido que já passavam dez minutos do final do expediente.</p><p>	- Não, Agnes. Pode ir. Muito obrigado por tudo.</p><p>A mulher fez uma nova mesura, mas hesitou em sair da sala. Embora ela agisse com a elegância de sempre, Aldebaran percebeu que estava nervosa.</p><p>- Você gostaria de falar sobre alguma outra coisa, Agnes?</p><p>Ela balançou a cabeça, indicando que sim. Os sapatos de salto emudeceram assim que ela parou diante da escrivaninha. Com as mãos entrelaçadas na altura do peito, Agnes até mesmo parecia uma freira. Indicou à mulher que sentasse, um convite que ela aceitou com certa relutância.</p><p>- Me perdoe por isso, senhor, mas gostaria de pedir sua ajuda.</p><p>- Claro, se eu puder ajudar – Aldebaran procurou soar amigável. Os lábios trêmulos de Agnes lhe chamaram a atenção.</p><p>- Algumas de nós, das secretárias... – então ela fez uma pausa, como se buscasse escolher as palavras corretas para lhe falar – Estamos enfrentando problemas.</p><p>Aldebaran ergueu as sobrancelhas, como questionasse o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Agnes não captou o sinal silencioso e ele precisou insistir.</p><p>- Que tipo de problemas?</p><p>- Bem... algumas das mais jovens... – uma nova pausa se seguiu, ainda mais angustiante que a primeira – Os superiores delas não vêm se comportando de maneira adequada.</p><p>- Você gostaria que eu conversasse com Camus? A Ouvidoria pode ajudar vocês.<br/>
- O senhor Camus não está mais à frente da Ouvidoria. Foi exonerado do cargo ontem. Deixei um ofício comentando do ocorrido em sua mesa hoje cedo.</p><p> Sua expressão de surpresa não passou despercebida à mulher. Camus fazia um ótimo trabalho, elogiado por todos. O único motivo para justificar uma mudança no comando da Ouvidoria seria uma merecida promoção. </p><p>- Me desculpe. Acho que deixei essa leitura passar. Você gostaria que eu falasse com o novo ouvidor?</p><p>A mulher engoliu em seco e entreabriu os lábios, mas nenhuma palavra veio de sua boca. Então, balançou a cabeça negativamente. Um movimento nervoso que em nada lembrava sua elegância habitual. Aldebaran foi até a cozinha e lhe trouxe um copo de água com açúcar. Procurou fazer Agnes se acalmar, embora ele próprio estivesse preocupado com aquelas reações.</p><p>- Mestre Arles é bondoso. Enxerga apenas a bondade no coração dos outros. Mas eu não vejo nada de bom dentro daquele... daquele... – ela precisou morder o lábio inferior, parecendo conter um palavrão – homem. Simplesmente não consigo.</p><p>- Que homem, Agnes?</p><p>Ela baixou a cabeça, diminuindo o tom de voz.</p><p>- O senhor Afrodite assumiu a Ouvidoria. Está acumulando o cargo juntamente com o de Direção Geral. E eu já posso imaginá-lo, rindo, tirando sarro de nossas denúncias...</p><p> “Camus por Afrodite. Isso não faz o menor sentido”. Guardou sua opinião a sete chaves. Passou mais de meia-hora conversando com sua secretária, até ter certeza de que ela estava suficientemente calma para voltar para casa. Prometeu que tentaria conversar com o Grande Mestre sobre o assunto durante uma de suas reuniões, porém, deixou claro que não tinha poderes para fazer com que Arles mudasse de opinião. Sentiu ainda mais raiva de si mesmo – sequer tinha poderes para ajudar alguém que pedia seu socorro. Agnes agradeceu. Antes que ela saísse, Aldebaran notou que algumas lágrimas haviam borrado sua maquiagem.</p><p>Abandonando-se sobre a cadeira, ele passou um longo período encarando o teto do escritório. “O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?” Por vezes, suas inquietações sobre as ações de Mu e a situação do Santuário se entrecruzavam e ele tentava forçar uma relação entre ambas as coisas. Logo, porém, se censurava. “Não faça isso. Não fará bem para a sua cabeça”. Decidiu retornar à Casa Zodiacal de Touro. Precisava comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho quente e ter uma boa noite de sono – muito embora tivesse certeza de que a insônia o atacaria novamente. </p><p>Antes de sair, ele retirou o despacho da gaveta e o rasgou. Precisava superar o passado, mas não poderia fazê-lo sob o risco de atirar Mu aos lobos.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Aldebaran fechou a porta da tenda e se deitou, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. Com o avanço do outono, os dias no Himalaia se tornavam mais curtos. Do lado de fora, o vento noturno assobiava, oferecendo uma mostra do frio que estava por vir com a chegada do inverno. Observou a sombra das chamas da fogueira dançando sobre o tecido da barraca. Uma dança suave e lenta que fez seus olhos pesarem. Estava exausto. Todo o seu corpo doía, como se lhe castigasse por ter feito o caminho da montanha duas vezes em menos de um mês.</p><p>“Não é minha culpa...”, ele retrucou com um gemido. A cena de dez dias atrás ainda estava nítida em sua memória, como uma fotografia. As Armaduras recém-consertadas dispostas em fila, prontas para inspeção. Todas cheias de vida, brilhando como se fossem novas. Todas, exceto uma. Câncer se parecia muito mais uma obra de arte contemporânea do que um traje de militar. A carcaça do caranguejo estava em péssimo estado e tinha uma única pata completa. As demais estavam esparramadas no chão, juntamente com uma pequena caixa em que Áries recolhera os fragmentos menores de diversas partes do traje. “Que gentileza de sua parte, Mu”, ele pensou, imaginando a bomba que tinha em mãos. Mas o lemuriano ignorou seus pedidos por explicações. Mu apenas lhe entregou um envelope lacrado – “Apresente essa carta ao Grande Mestre. Única e exclusivamente ao Grande Mestre” – e desapareceu logo em seguida. </p><p>O trajeto de volta a Atenas nada mais era do que um conjunto de imagens dispersas em sua cabeça, ainda que a lembrança da sensação de desespero que tomou conta de si fosse bastante real. Pensamentos inquietos ocuparam sua mente, compreendendo desde uma intervenção militar em Jamiel até sua exoneração da missão de transporte de Armaduras. Manter a cabeça fria na audiência com o Grande Mestre foi um verdadeiro teste às suas habilidades. Enquanto aguardava no gabinete, teve de se segurar para não voar no pescoço de Máscara da Morte enquanto o italiano xingava Mu de todos os palavrões pensáveis e impensáveis – para o deleite de Afrodite, que assistia tudo às gargalhadas. Câncer baixou o tom apenas quando Arles o repreendeu severamente, muito mais tarde do que Aldebaran esperava.</p><p>Uma vez a sós com o Grande Mestre, Aldebaran lhe entregou a carta e fez menção de retirar-se da sala. “Por favor, Touro, fique. Gostaria de entender melhor essa situação”. Ele empostou a voz e relatou toda a situação sem se aprofundar em detalhes. Temeu que qualquer palavra sua pudesse ser usada contra Mu. Arles agradeceu e então abriu o envelope, analisando a carta por um longo período, em silêncio. Então discou o ramal da secretária e a instruiu para que mandasse Máscara da Morte entrar.</p><p>“E então, quando vamos cozinhar o carneiro?”</p><p>“Máscara da Morte”, o Mestre elevou o tom, “Em primeiro lugar, eu exijo respeito com seu irmão-em-armas! Em segundo lugar, eu deveria puni-lo por desobedecer a uma regra tão importante. Todos os Cavaleiros sabem que o sangue utilizado no restauro de Armaduras, quando doado por terceiros, deve ser vertido de boa vontade. Caso contrário, não terá efeito algum sobre o traje sagrado”.</p><p>Em uma situação como aquela, a única coisa correta a se fazer era encher aquele fascista filho da puta de porrada até que não lhe sobrasse nenhum dente na boca ou ossos inteiros no corpo. Mas Aldebaran se segurou. Não pelo fato de que uma reação sua levaria a uma luta de mil dias, muito menos por levar em consideração que haviam mecanismos legais para denunciar a conduta do italiano. Foram as palavras de Arles que o detiveram. “Eu deveria puni-lo por desobedecer a uma regra tão importante”. A única sanção que Máscara da Morte recebeu foi uma advertência verbal. Para o Grande Mestre, pouco importava como o canceriano havia obtido o sangue ou a quem ele pertencia. Naquela noite, Aldebaran passou duas horas em um dos campos de treino mais isolados do Santuário. Seus punhos deixaram o local parecendo uma verdadeira zona de guerra. Ele desejava fazer o mesmo com Máscara da Morte. E também com Arles.</p><p>“Mas você está de parabéns”, disse a si mesmo, “Não sei de onde veio tanto sangue frio para aceitar voltar a Jamiel trazendo apenas a Armadura de Câncer”. Virou-se para o lado, fechando os olhos devagar. Teve a impressão de ver a sombra de Mu projetada sobre o tecido da barraca, mas a imagem desapareceu de maneira muito rápida. Foi a última coisa que ele acreditou ter visto antes de cair no sono.</p><p>	Na manhã seguinte, enquanto se preparava para descer a montanha, ele começou a pensar se isolamento de Mu não estava ligado a desconfianças com relação ao Grande Mestre. E por mais que tivesse vontade de lhe perguntar a respeito, não ousou fazê-lo. Ainda que fosse verdade, o lemuriano jamais admitiria algo sem provas. “Ou se isso pudesse colocar a vida de quem ele ama em risco”, acrescentou uma voz baixa esperançosa que vinha de seu coração. E por mais que tentasse ignorá-la, ela continuou falando.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>- Não tinha te visto aí. Está esperando alguém ou posso me sentar com você?</p><p>	O olhar que Camus lhe deu foi um tanto desconfiado. Sobre a mesa, havia uma garrafa de vinho tinto já quase no fim. Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre eles por alguns instantes, até que o francês meneasse a cabeça, lhe indicando a cadeira à sua frente. Aldebaran se sentou e tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja gelada. Ser conhecido como o ‘gente boa’ do Santuário tinha lá suas vantagens.</p><p>	- Então, isso é por causa de uma garota ou está comemorando algo?</p><p>	O outro fez uma careta e grunhiu. Depois, encheu sua taça com o que restava do vinho, mas não o bebeu de imediato.</p><p>	- Espero que você não saia daqui dizendo que estou enchendo a cara em pleno dia de semana – o francês disse, em tom de advertência.</p><p>	- Ora, quem tem a fama de falar muito no Santuário é o seu melhor amigo.</p><p>	A visão de Camus rindo era sempre muito interessante, pois era um espetáculo muito difícil de acontecer. Sempre começava com alguma risada mais solta, que ia morrendo aos poucos à medida que o sério Cavaleiro de Aquário se recompunha. Então, seus lábios se emudeciam, como se nunca houvessem emitido qualquer som.</p><p>	- Não sei de onde Milo tirou isso. Nunca imaginei que a expressão “melhor amigo” pudesse ser usada para se referir a alguém que ficou ao seu lado em alguns dos debates das Reuniões Douradas.</p><p>	- Milo vive para o trabalho. Para ele, é importante encontrar alguém que compartilhe das mesmas opiniões que ele.</p><p>	- Você tem razão – o francês bebeu sua taça, quase que num único gole. Seus olhos procuraram por um garçom, mas logo se detiveram, como se ele temesse alguma censura da parte de Aldebaran. </p><p>	- Eu não ligo para o quanto você bebe, Camus. O fígado é seu. Estrague-o como achar melhor.</p><p>Aquário riu novamente, um verdadeiro recorde para tão pouco tempo. “Provavelmente, é o vinho rindo por ele”. Chamou o garçom para pedir outra garrafa. E duas taças. </p><p>	- Beba comigo, Touro. Eu não sei como você consegue gostar dessa porcaria. Tem cor de mijo!</p><p>	Foi a vez de Aldebaran gargalhar. Ele então arrematou sua cerveja num único gole. Não ia desperdiçar bebida só para agradar a Camus.</p><p> 	- Entre todas as vantagens inúteis do cosmo, a minha favorita é levar mais tempo para ficar bêbado – recomeçou o francês, enquanto enchia as duas taças recém-deixar à mesa – Assim, a gente pode beber mais, enquanto pensa se estamos fazendo merda ou se está tudo bem em beber até cair.</p><p>	- E nesse espectro, onde você está?</p><p>	O francês se calou, recostando-se na cadeira de forma bastante folgada.</p><p> 	- Sendo sincero, não faço a menor ideia.</p><p>	- Ainda está chateado com a exoneração? – a desconfiança ressurgiu no rosto de Camus, que desviou sua atenção para uma mesa vazia. Restou a Aldebaran recuar – Certo, esqueça. Vamos conversar sobre outras coisas.</p><p>Duas moças passaram por eles, seguindo em direção aos fundos do bar. Antes de se acomodarem, elas olharam para os dois Cavaleiros, cochicharam algo entre si e riram baixinho. Sem disfarçar sua irritação, o francês tomou mais um gole de vinho. Aldebaran o imitou, sentindo a bebida esquentar seu corpo. E jurou ter ouvido a palavra merde escapar dos lábios de Camus, num sussurro.</p><p>	- Por que eu ficaria chateado? Fui promovido, no final das contas.</p><p>	- Promovido? – A ironia no tom do outro não passou despercebida aos ouvidos de Aldebaran.</p><p>	- Sim. Sou o encarregado de uma nova missão diplomática na União Soviética. Vou negociar a permissão para instalar um acampamento de treinos na Sibéria. Preparativos para a Guerra Santa, segundo o Grande Mestre. Parto para lá na próxima sexta-feira e devo ficar à disposição do Santuário para viajar sempre que solicitado. Uma recompensa digna de Stalin, se você quer saber.</p><p>	- Se você conseguir convencer o Kremlin a deixar uma ‘influência estrangeira’ entrar no país, merece um puta aumento!</p><p>	- Isso não seria nada mal!</p><p>	Camus ergueu sua taça, como se propusesse um brinde, e depois secou o copo num só gole. Dessa vez, Aldebaran não o acompanhou. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que os Cavaleiros com o maior número de reclamações na Ouvidoria eram as duas ovelhas perdidas que Arles procurara reabilitar. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite eram as principais vozes dissidentes com relação ao trabalho de Camus frente ao órgão – um trabalho que, na visão daqueles dois, o Cavaleiro de Aquário fazia “bem até demais”. Manter Camus afastado de Atenas enquanto a Guerra Santa não começava era uma forma de Arles proteger seus aliados de primeira hora.</p><p>	- Eu acho que mais cabeças podem rolar nas próximas semanas – Camus continuou, mantendo os olhos baixos; a taça ainda pendendo entre seus dedos – Até mesmo a sua.</p><p>	- Que quer dizer? – foi a vez de Aldebaran arquear as sobrancelha, lançando-lhe um olhar de soslaio.</p><p>	- O Grande Mestre tem seus aliados. Ele precisa encontrar um espaço para todos – o francês encheu novamente o copo, fazendo o nível da bebida na garrafa baixar da metade – Ainda que a Direção de Patrimônio não seja um cargo assim tão badalado, paga bem e tem vários Cavaleiros ocupando cargos técnicos sobre seu comando.</p><p> 	Touro concordou, balançando a cabeça. Por dentro, era todo preocupação. O cargo que se danasse! Seu maior receio era que colocassem outra pessoa como responsável pela ponte entre Atenas e Jamiel. Decidiu arriscar:</p><p>	- Acha que também serei exonerado da missão de transporte de Armaduras?</p><p>	Pela terceira vez, Camus riu naquela noite. Foi sua gargalhada mais alta e longa.<br/>
- Ah, não. Ninguém quer aquilo. Não dá visibilidade alguma e eu duvido que algum dos bons vivants que apoiam Arles se sujeite a subir o Himalaia a cada trinta dias. Quanto a isso, pode ficar tranquilo, Touro: você ainda vai se foder bastante enfrentando aquela montanha.</p><p>	Foi a vez de Aldebaran erguer sua taça, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios. Camus o acompanhou de imediato. Era cada vez mais difícil ignorar o incômodo com as recentes mudanças na condução do Santuário – mudanças que, conforme tudo indicava, estavam longe de terminar. Esperava apenas que todas aquelas transformações fossem unicamente de caráter político. Sacudiu a cabeça, censurando-se. Foi em vão. Suas suspeitas de que as ações de Arles escondiam algo a mais cresciam dia após dia. “Mu era bastante próximo de Shion, amigo de Arles. Se ele desconfia que um perigo maior ronda o Santuário...”</p><p>	Sua corrente de pensamentos foi quebrada pela aproximação do garçom, que lhes entregou um bilhete escrito em um guardanapo. Havia também uma marca de batom na ponta do canto inferior do papel. Camus leu a mensagem antes de colocá-la sobre à mesa, bem à sua frente. Aldebaran mal conseguiu entender o que o texto, mais por desinteresse do que por algum problema na caligrafia da autora. Ambos olharam para a mesa onde estavam as duas moças, que sorriam e acenavam para eles, com os rostos levemente corados.</p><p>	- Você é católico, Touro?</p><p>	- Às vezes.</p><p>	Camus deixou escapar uma gargalhada. A quarta da noite. As duas garotas pensaram que ele estava rindo delas e logo fecharam a cara, deixando o bar. O francês ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto seu riso morria aos poucos.</p><p>	- Desculpe – Aquário recomeçou, sua voz já dando sinais de que o vinho tomara conta de si – Acho que estraguei a nossa chance de transar essa noite. Ou quem sabe uma dessas meninas era o amor da sua vida? Do tipo ‘pra casar’.</p><p>	- Acontece. Por que quer saber se eu sou católico?</p><p>	- Sabe, eu às vezes me sinto uma freira quando tenho que romper algum relacionamento. As freiras do orfanato onde eu me criei diziam ser casadas com Deus. “Eu sou casado com a Deusa Atena”. É o que eu digo quando alguma garota fica demais no meu pé.</p><p>	Aldebaran riu. Bêbado e desbocado, Camus em nada lembrava o homem de gelo que guardava a Casa de Aquário.</p><p>	- Nossa missão não nos impede de casar e ter filhos.</p><p>	- Verdade. Mas ficamos mal vistos se embarcamos nessa aventura! – o francês encheu a taça com o que restava de vinho na garrafa – Aliás, se eu te disser uma coisa, você não leva a mal?</p><p>	- Só vou saber depois de ouvir.</p><p>	- Justo! – Camus bebeu até a última gota do copo antes de continuar – Eu às vezes me pego pensando o que você está fazendo aqui, sabe? Não que você seja um soldado ruim. Muito pelo contrário! Mas eu acho que você tem uma cara de pai de família. Cara de quem casa, tem filhos, que ajuda a mulher a preparar a janta quando chega do trabalho e ainda acha tempo pra brincar com as crianças. Não sei por que, mas é a sua cara.</p><p>	Aldebaran riu. Sem saber, Camus havia lhe dado uma ideia. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	O jipe chamou a atenção do povoado. Ainda que não se aproximassem, os nativos observavam a máquina como se ela tivesse vindo de outro mundo. Era um excelente veículo, modelo do ano. “É a menina dos olhos de muitos exércitos ao redor do mundo no que se refere a transporte terrestre”, disse Arles, “Você merece. Vem desempenhando sua função com louvor. Apenas lamentamos não poder contratar um motorista para auxiliá-lo”. Como um bom soldado, Aldebaran agradeceu e disse que se responsabilizaria pelo carro. Ter de carregar um lacaio do Santuário para Jamiel era o que ele menos precisava.</p><p>	Após alugar um galpão para guardar o carro, Aldebaran iniciou sua subida montanha acima. Levou consigo sete Armaduras, a maior quantidade até então. Duas delas em estado grave. Precisou embalá-las em uma lona grossa, unindo suas pontas com nós de marinheiro. “Se houvesse polícia aqui, pensariam que sou contrabandista”. Os cuidados que o enorme volume exigia tornaram sua travessia mais lenta, porém, ele preferia caminhar devagar a ficar indo e voltando em diversos pontos. Ou pior: correr o risco de alguma Caixa de Pandora escorregar enquanto tentava equilibrá-las umas sobre as outras. </p><p>Um vento frio acompanhou-o ao longo de todo o caminho, como se fosse um lembrete do boletim meteorológico que ele recebera do Santuário. “O inverno da região deverá ser um dos mais intenso dos últimos anos. Alto risco de nevascas. Recomenda-se precaução”. Teve vontade de enfiar o documento no rabo de quem o escreveu. Quando avistou a Torre de Jamiel despontando no horizonte, já passava de meio-dia. Aldebaran então colocou no chão a pilha de Armaduras e sentou-se. Após fechar os olhos, respirou fundo e deu início à primeira fase de seu plano: meditar o suficiente para deixar seu coração tranquilo. Apenas quando se sentiu mais leve, prosseguiu viagem.</p><p>Como sempre, deixou as Caixas de Pandora no pátio. Mu surgiu, cumprimentou-o – “minha recompensa por ficar de boca fechada, acredito” – e, após avaliar o estado das Armaduras, disse que precisaria de dois dias para concluir todo o trabalho. “Você é o especialista. Eu apenas carrego peso”, Aldebaran disse. O lemuriano desapareceu no ar logo em seguida, levando consigo os trajes de guerra. O brasileiro então procurou ocupar seu tempo. Mente vazia, oficina do diabo. E ele precisava cuidar de sua mente para que o plano desse certo. Um pequeno deslize colocaria tudo a perder. </p><p>Ergueu o acampamento, escolhendo o lado da Torre em que havia menos vento para se fixar. Rogou aos deuses para que as correntes de ar não mudassem de direção, mas logo admitiu que isso seria pedir demais. Desceu então até o lago, onde tomou um banho rápido e abasteceu suas garrafas. “Já estou precisando utilizar mais do meu cosmo para aquecer a água. Esse inverno promete”. No caminho de volta, passou pelo local onde Mu rachava lenha, aproveitando todo pedaço de madeira que lhe parecesse útil. Uma parte, ele utilizou para acender a fogueira e preparar seu almoço; a outra, foi guardada num monte ao lado da barraca. Novamente, rogou aos deuses para que não interferissem no vento. Ele não queria ter a surpresa de acordar à noite, num frio abaixo de zero, e ver que sua única fonte de calor havia se apagado.</p><p>À beira do fogo, Aldebaran assistiu o céu vespertino ser tingido de negro. Mu havia lhe dito, muito tempo atrás, que Jamiel se tornava um lugar triste à medida em que o inverno se aproximava. Os dias ficavam mais curtos e passavam num piscar de olhos. À época, concordou que devia ser um cenário deprimente, porém, testemunhando aquela mudança com seus próprios olhos, tinha de admitir que era impressionante ver o sol ceder espaço à lua e às estrelas pouco após às quatro da tarde. </p><p>Ficou algum tempo admirando o céu estrelado e a lua cheia que iluminava a noite. Era um céu mais bonito que o de Atenas, onde a poluição manchava a paisagem. A queda na temperatura obrigou-o a se recolher, não sem antes verificar se a fogueira seria capaz de queimar até o nascer do sol. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, contudo, não dormiu – preparou-se para meditar novamente. Ana, sua mestra, lhe ensinara que manter a mente limpa e serena era importante antes de uma batalha. “De nada adianta um físico bem preparado se o seu psicológico é frágil”, ela disse em uma de suas muitas lições. Ana lhe puxaria as orelhas caso soubesse que ele havia se esquecido daquele hábito nos últimos meses. E que voltara a fazê-lo apenas por que tinha um plano em mente.</p><p>Encheu os pulmões de ar, e então expirou. Repetiu os movimentos num ritmo cadenciado, sentindo seu corpo relaxar por completo. O som das ferramentas de Mu foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes que sua mente se desligasse por completo do mundo lá fora. </p><p> </p><p>- Meditar pode te ajudar a controlar melhor o seu cosmo. Acalmar-se diante de uma batalha difícil. Perceber mudanças ínfimas nos cosmos das pessoas ao seu redor. Ou, caso você se mostre digno de ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro, algum dia irei te ensinar como utilizar a meditação para suprimir seus sentidos físicos para concentrar mais energia dentro de seu corpo. Isso pode fazer com que seus ataques se tornem ainda mais devastadores.<br/>
- Que legal, mestra Ana! Mas o que quer dizer ‘ínfimo’?<br/>
- Aldebaran, Aldebaran, você ainda tem muito o que aprender.</p><p>Acordou mais tarde do que de costume na manhã seguinte. Apesar da dura caminhada do dia anterior, seu corpo estava relaxado. “Obrigado, mestra”. Assobiando o início de ‘Cotidiano’ – “todo dia ela faz tudo sempre igual” –, colocou água para ferver e desceu até o lago para se lavar. Decidiu logo tomar banho, aproveitando o parco calor do sol. Seu desjejum foi um sanduíche de presunto e queijo, acompanhado por duas xícaras de café. Pôs-se então a analisar alguns relatórios que seus subordinados haviam preparado. Na Torre, as ferramentas de Mu trabalharam a todo vapor até a hora do almoço. Fez também sua própria pausa, preparando arroz, feijão enlatado e carne seca. Voltou aos relatórios. Quando terminou seu trabalho, a tarde já estava escura. Seus olhos viajaram pelo céu estrelado por um longo tempo. Depois, recolheu-se para meditar e dormir. Seu coração estava muito, muito calmo.</p><p>- Mestra Ana, o que aconteceu?<br/>
- Ora, nada. Por que a pergunta?<br/>
- A senhora está triste. Está sorrindo, mas está triste. Eu sei. Consigo sentir.<br/>
- Por causa do meu cosmo ou por que me conhece bem?<br/>
- Pelas duas coisas. A sua energia está diferente. E eu também me preocupo com a senhora.<br/>
- Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso, Aldebaran. Você tem tudo para se tornar um Cavaleiro muito forte e bondoso.</p><p>Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, afastou de sua mente todo e qualquer nervosismo. Era o grande dia. Iria finalmente descobrir se todo seu esforço valera a pena. Mal terminou de desmanchar o acampamento, as Armaduras surgiram diante da Torre, uma ao lado da outra. Próximo da parede, Mu parecia vigiá-las como se fosse uma verdadeira esfinge, pronta para devorar qualquer invasor indesejado. Era o momento ideal. Valendo-se das técnicas de meditação, Aldebaran utilizou a energia do próprio cosmos para se acalmar. As batidas no coração mantiveram seu ritmo calmo e a respiração não se alterou. Nenhuma linha de seu rosto denunciou suas reais intenções. Da mochila, sacou a prancheta com as fichas de avaliação. Tendo a caneta em mãos, parou diante da primeira Armadura, a mais próxima do ariano, e começou a fazer suas anotações.</p><p>Mesmo sem levantar os olhos, Aldebaran podia sentir o olhar frio de Mu acompanhando seus movimentos, mais pela força do hábito do que por qualquer interesse particular. Então, aconteceu. Uma oscilação no cosmo do lemuriano, tão rápida, quanto violenta. Conhecia bem sentimento – o lemuriano estava de coração partido. “Apenas continue”, o taurino disse a si mesmo. E assim o fez: valendo-se de todo o seu poder, finalizou as avaliações e despediu-se do ferreiro como se nada tivesse ocorrido. </p><p>Foi necessário manter o controle enquanto preparava as Armaduras para descer a montanha e não ousou quebrar sua concentração até chegar ao vilarejo. Somente após preparar o jipe para a viagem de volta, permitiu-se sorrir.</p><p>- Eu também sorria assim quando estava noiva – disse a senhora que lhe alugara o galpão para guardar o carro. Ela tinha um sorriso gentil e parecia ter sido muito bonita quando jovem – Aposto que é uma pessoa de sorte.</p><p>- Ainda não estamos noivos. E eu acho que quem tem sorte sou eu!</p><p>Com o jipe, a viagem que levava dois dias passou a ser feita em poucas horas. Enquanto percorria o terreno acidentado, Aldebaran cantava e ria. Seu plano fora um sucesso, ainda que ele não houvesse desvendado todo o mistério. Sabia, ao menos, que Mu ainda o amava. Contudo, faltava descobrir se a decisão de terminar tudo estava ligada apenas ao pedido de Shion ou se havia algo mais preocupando o lemuriano. E se essas preocupações estavam ligadas a suspeitas com relação a Arles. </p><p>Estacionou às margens da estrada asfaltada que levava a Katmandu e inclinou-se em direção ao porta-luvas. Do compartimento, retirou um estojo para anéis de veludo azul-escuro. Dentro dele, havia um anel solitário, cujo encaixe era perfeito para o dedo de Mu. Então, retirou da mão direita o anel que ele usara naquela manhã, idêntico ao que mandara fazer para o ariano, e guardou-o junto de seu par. Seu riso se tornou mais amargo, e então sumiu por completo. Conseguir a medida do dedo do lemuriano levara tanto tempo... E ele pensara em tantas formas de presenteá-lo... Ver algo que devia ser o símbolo do amor entre eles se tornar o centro de uma armadilha para o ariano era muito triste. Mesmo que o objetivo da armadilha fosse tentar descobrir se, daquele amor, ainda restava algo. </p><p>Debruçado sobre o volante, Aldebaran fechou os olhos e chorou.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Neve era algo muito bonito nos filmes, fotografias ou cartões postais. Nessas imagens, surgiam cidades e campos muito brancos, como se cobertos por um algodão muito macio. E as pessoas dos filmes caminhavam para lá e para cá, sempre muito elegantes, bebendo chocolate quente e admirando as decorações de Natal nas vitrines. Para ele, o inverno com neve, era apenas um sonho. Na realidade, era algo muito mais próximo de um pesadelo.</p><p>Os moradores do vilarejo tentaram dissuadi-lo de subir a montanha. O próprio boletim meteorológico do Santuário alertava para o risco de nevascas. “Recomenda-se prosseguir com extremo cuidado”. Mas Arles manteve a data de sua viagem. “Não é ele quem tem de fazer a escalada até Jamiel”. Restava a Aldebaran tentar ser mais rápido que a Mãe Natureza para não ser pego no meio do caminho. Munido de casaco pesado, calças impermeáveis e botas revestidas de lã – tudo recém-comprado dos moradores da vila –, ele deu início à caminhada. “Se o senhor vai mesmo fazer essa loucura, precisa estar bem preparado”, alertou um dos nativos.</p><p>Passara um pouco da metade do caminho quando a neve começou a cair. Os primeiros flocos vieram de forma suave, dançando ao gosto do vento. O cenário mudou de forma repentina à medida em que prosseguiu. Próximo da Torre, já era necessário usar o cosmo para derreter a massa branca que já chegava à altura de sua cintura. A neve também se acumulou sobre as Armaduras que ele levava, fazendo aumentar o peso sobre suas costas.</p><p>Quando chegou ao topo, o pátio já estava coberto pela neve, que formara morros tão altos quanto ele próprio. “Merda! Merda!” Intensificou o cosmo, abrindo caminho até a Torre. A água formou poças sobre as pedras, deixando o chão escorregadio. Quando o vento soprou com violência, não teve como se segurar: caiu de costas. A lona que envolvia as Armaduras se partiu, espalhando Caixas de Pandora ao seu redor. Levantou-se ainda praguejando e tratou de tentar empilhá-las novamente. Enquanto o fazia, teve a estranha sensação de que sua bagagem estava ficando cada vez mais leve. Ao olhar para trás, viu seus pertences caídos sobre a neve – algumas das roupas já até mesmo eram carregadas pelo vento. Tirou a mochila e notou que, com a queda, as hastes da barraca haviam aberto um grande rasgo no tecido. “Merda! Mil vezes merda!” De olhos fechados, ele desejou com toda a força que a nevasca desaparecesse...</p><p>...Apenas não esperava ser atendido de imediato. Primeiro, foi o vento que cessou. Então, aos poucos, a onda de frio deu lugar a um calor agradável, como se fosse verão. Abriu as pálpebras, devagar. Estava em uma sala de paredes de pedra mobiliada de forma muito simples. Algumas velas dispostas em castiçais antigos iluminavam o ambiente. Diante de si, as Armaduras e seus pertences estavam espalhados pelo chão, ainda cobertos por uma fina camada de neve. “Ao que tudo indica, eu ainda não morri”. Ou, se aquilo era mesmo a morte, tratava-se de algo bem menos pomposo do que ele imaginava. Nada da tão falada intensa luz branca. Não foi recebido pelos anjos do paraíso, nem pelos demônios infernais. “Deve ser o purgatório. Com todo aquele papo de sofrer antes de entrar no céu, só pode ser o purgatório”.</p><p>- Eu cuidarei das Armaduras. </p><p>“Ou talvez seja o meu inferno. Faz todo o sentido. Subir a montanha com centenas de Armaduras nas costas para que Mu me trate apenas como um mero colega de trabalho. Definição perfeita de danação eterna”.</p><p>- Você está me ouvindo, Touro?</p><p>Virou-se na direção de onde vinha a voz. Lá estava Mu, encarando-o com seus olhos tão inexpressivos quanto intensos. Foi apenas assim que percebeu estar no interior da Torre. Rapidamente, vestiu sua máscara.</p><p>- Pensei que eu não fosse bem-vindo aqui.</p><p>- E não é. Mas não posso colocar a vida de um irmão-em-armas em risco.</p><p>Uma parte de si ficou feliz de não ter de acampar durante o inverno rigoroso. A outra, só conseguia pensar que Mu era um grande filho da puta. Procurou esconder o que pensava da melhor forma possível – Não queria correr o risco de voltar a enfrentar a nevasca. </p><p>- Você pode dormir nesse quarto. Na próxima porta, fica o banheiro. Deixei a cozinha desse nível aberta para que você possa usá-la. Peço apenas que não saia desse andar.</p><p>E antes que o lemuriano desaparecesse no ar, ele se adiantou:</p><p>- Obrigado, Mu.</p><p>O outro não lhe respondeu, nem com gestos, nem com palavras. Simplesmente se foi.</p><p> </p><p>À luz de um castiçal, Aldebaran terminou de costurar a mochila rasgada. Sempre que subia a montanha, levava consigo agulha e linha na eventualidade de precisar costurar a barraca ou a lona. O remendo ficou um pouco grosseiro devido ao tamanho do rasgo, porém, era forte o suficiente para aguentar o caminho de volta até a vila dentro de um ou dois dias. Foi até a lareira. Estendidas sobre duas cadeiras diante do fogo, suas roupas enxugavam. Mu salvara todos os seus pertences, com a exceção de seu casaco favorito, o qual ele usara até chegar à vila. Procurou se consolar. “Não ia ser muito útil nesse frio e já estava meio velho mesmo”. Recolheu o que já estava seco, sacudindo as peças no ar para afastar o cheiro de fumaça. A sensação do tecido morno contra os dedos era prazerosa.</p><p>De alguns andares abaixo dele, vinha o som das ferramentas de Mu trabalhando o metal das Armaduras. As paredes potencializavam cada batida, fazendo parecer que o lemuriano estava trabalhando na sala ao lado. O relógio indicou que ainda era cedo. Além de poupar seu tempo, estar do lado de dentro da Torre era muito confortável. O prédio milenar tinha sistema de calefação e de água quente – e ele agradeceu não ter mais que depender do próprio cosmo para se aquecer. Por outro lado, o interior da Torre também despertava nele uma espécie de estranhamento, ainda que tal pressentimento não fosse de todo ruim. Sentia-se observado o tempo todo, contudo, era como se tais olhares pertencessem a pessoas curiosas que queriam conhecê-lo melhor.</p><p>Como estava proibido de deixar aquele andar, limitou-se a explorá-lo. A maioria dos cômodos estava vazia, mas limpa. Ele sorriu. Todo aquele cuidado indicava o quanto a torre era importante para Mu. Uma das poucas salas ocupadas parecia ter sido um escritório em outras épocas. Havia uma escrivaninha ampla, uma cadeira e uma estante de livros já gastos pelo tempo. Com a ajuda de uma vela, passou os olhos pelas lombadas. A maioria dos títulos fora escrita no antigo alfabeto lemuriano. Mu havia lhe ensinado como eram as letras de seu povo certa vez, mas ele pouco ou nada lembrava daquelas lições. </p><p>Entre as raras obras que ele conseguiu entender o nome, estava uma de título pomposo, que logo chamou sua atenção. Tratava-se do livro “Grande Compilação de Lemurianos Ilustres, traduzida para o grego por...” O nome do autor já havia sido devorado pelas traças. Aldebaran retirou o livro da prateleira com todo o cuidado e o abriu sobre a escrivaninha, ao lado do castiçal. Era um volume grosso, composto de pequenas biografias sobre várias personalidades da Lemúria, acompanhadas de retratos em bicos-de-pena representando cada nome. Outro detalhe interessante era a grande quantidade de mulheres entre os biografados. “Não é apenas com relação à telecinese que os lemurianos são muito mais avançados que nós”, ecoaram as palavras de Ana em sua mente. </p><p>Buscou primeiro o nome de Shion. Foi interessante descobrir mais sobre o antigo Grande Mestre, como o ano em que nascera – “Eu não imaginava que ele era tão velho assim!” – e como havia sido sua infância. O texto destacava ainda que a conquista da Armadura de Áries tinha ocorrido após uma Batalha de Mil Dias contra Arles, da qual ambos saíram aclamados como heróis. Tratava ainda da participação de Shion na Guerra Santa, das lutas contra os espectros, e de sua elevação ao cargo de Grande Mestre. Em diversas passagens, haviam menções a Arles. Incluindo na conclusão do texto, que falava de um projeto idealizado por ambos para ampliar o recrutamento de jovens soldados para o Santuário.</p><p>O fato de os dois Cavaleiros serem tão próximos lhe intrigava. Especialmente pelo incômodo contraste que havia entre eles. Shion tinha fama de ser um homem severo por ser sério e muito comedido, mas a maioria das lembranças que Aldebaran tinha do antigo Mestre estavam marcadas por genuínas demonstrações de amabilidade. Já Arles, que chegara a Atenas aclamado como um santo, vinha apresentando um gênio difícil e tomando uma série de posições dúbias nos últimos meses.  </p><p>“Talvez eu possa descobrir algo estudando a trajetória dele”. </p><p>A biografia de Arles, porém, foi de pouca ajuda – o que estava escrito apenas alimentava a imagem de uma pessoa devotada à causa e aos mais necessitados. “Que Atena me perdoe, mas até parece que o homem retratado aqui e o homem que comanda o Santuário não são a mesma pessoa”. Antes de fechar o livro, percebeu que o canto superior da página com a biografia de Arles estava dobrado. “Mu, talvez...” Mas afastou tal ideia. Era uma obra antiga, com muitas marcas do tempo. Além do mais, não adiantava se remoer por algo que o ariano não lhe confirmaria.</p><p>O restante do dia não fugiu de sua habitual rotina em Jamiel. Após o jantar, Aldebaran meditou e depois foi para a cama. Antes de pegar no sono, percebeu que os ruídos que vinham da forja haviam cessado. “Mu deve estar cansado. Trabalhou o dia todo. Ou então, já é muito tarde”. Decidiu não olhar as horas – a cama quente estava agradável demais para que ele fosse em busca do relógio. Logo adormeceu, mergulhando num sono tranquilo e reconfortante.</p><p> </p><p>Aldebaran tomou um susto ao abrir os olhos e perceber que estava do lado de fora. Entretanto, a neve havia desaparecido – em seu lugar, o sol brilhava forte, espalhando calor por todo o pátio. Acima de sua cabeça, nuvens muito leves cortavam o céu azul, carregadas por um vento calmo que em nada lembrava a tempestade do dia anterior. Estava prestes a se perguntar se aquele era um novo pesadelo quando ouviu uma voz familiar:</p><p>- Eu também prefiro esse lugar no verão. Concordo que fica muito mais bonito e, assim como você, nunca gostei muito do frio.</p><p>Quando ele se virou, acabou por encontrar um homem jovem e alto, de longos cabelos esverdeados. O desconhecido, que lhe sorria gentilmente, trajava uma túnica num estilo muito parecido com as de Mu e trazia o sinal dos lemurianos na testa. Aldebaran tinha a certeza de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar.</p><p>- Ora, não me reconhece, jovem Cavaleiro de Touro?</p><p>O sorriso do desconhecido cresceu. Aquele rosto, com algumas linhas de idade e cabelos brancos... Foi então que Aldebaran caiu em si. Mais do que depressa, ajoelhou-se, baixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.</p><p>- Perdão, Mestre Shion! Não havia percebido que era o senhor.</p><p>Shion riu. Uma risada suave e calorosa como o brasileiro nunca ouvira antes.<br/>
- Levante-se, Aldebaran. Não sou mais Mestre de coisa alguma. Tanto no meu plano, quanto no seu.</p><p>- No meu... plano?</p><p>Suas pupilas se dilataram quando ele se deu conta que Shion se comunicava com ele do mundo espiritual. O Mestre percebeu seu espanto e riu novamente.</p><p>- Fico feliz que você nutra tanto respeito pelo lugar em que nasci e me criei.</p><p>- Nem tudo o que pensei a respeito de Jamiel foi... – e ele pensou num bom adjetivo para qualificar seus pensamentos.</p><p>- Gentil? – Shion lhe lançou um sorriso provocativo – Eu sei. Mas não é sua culpa. Não é você quem dita as regras no que diz respeito a subir a montanha. Além do mais, foi a sua primeira vez enfrentando uma nevasca. Devemos levar isso em consideração.</p><p>Touro balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se mais tranquilo. Então, continuou:</p><p>- Esse lugar é o Paraíso?</p><p>- Depende. É o meu paraíso, pensando num sentido estritamente pessoal. Minhas memórias e lembranças mais queridas estão ligadas a esse lugar, de modo que minha alma consegue voltar para cá quando precisa de alento. Por outro lado, não estamos nos Campos Elísios. Eu sequer tenho o direito de entrar lá.</p><p>- Mas eu...</p><p>- Sim, você leu que eu fui uma pessoa muito bondosa. Talvez isso seja verdade para alguns, mas é algo questionável. Alguns de meus contemporâneos diziam que eu agia daquela forma apenas por orgulho ou para mostrar o quanto eu era melhor que os demais Cavaleiros. É também verdade que, ao longo de minha carreira, eu tirei a vida de incontáveis criaturas. Homens, monstros, espectros... Ainda que o fizesse com as melhores intenções, os deuses interpretaram meus atos de forma diferente. Você me entende agora?</p><p>Aldebaran mais uma vez balançou a cabeça de forma assertiva. Uma tristeza profunda lhe invadiu, fazendo seu coração doer.</p><p>- Ora, não fique triste por minha causa. Logo hoje, que estou feliz por você estar aqui. Aliás, todos nós estamos muito contentes com a sua presença!</p><p>- Todos nós?</p><p>À sua volta, surgiram diversos vultos que, aos poucos, ganharam as formas de pessoas. Elas conversavam entre si, caminhavam em torno da Torre, admiravam o céu azul ou a vista do alto da montanha. As crianças faziam brincadeiras e disputavam jogos por todo o pátio. Os mais velhos se reuniam em rodinhas, como se já não se vissem há muito tempo. Alguns passavam por Aldebaran, detendo seus olhares sobre ele, esquadrinhando-o de cima a baixo. Quando se davam por satisfeitos, alguns lhe sorriam e seguiam adiante. Outros, apenas se afastavam.</p><p>- Esse lugar não é o paraíso somente para mim, Aldebaran – explicou Shion, com a voz tomada pela emoção – E todos nós ficamos contentes que você tenha tanto apreço pela nossa história e respeito por nossas tradições.</p><p>Um novo sorriso se formou nos lábios do taurino, porém, logo desapareceu. Entre tantos lemurianos, ele desejava que apenas um ficasse contente com a sua presença em Jamiel.</p><p>- Mu é bastante genioso, não é? Mas você já descobriu que ele ainda te ama. O meio que você usou para confirmar isso foi bastante reprovável, contudo, não cabe a mim julgar. Agora, você precisa desvendar o restante do mistério.</p><p>A fala do Mestre fez com que ele corasse.</p><p>- O senhor já sabia? Digo, quando estava vivo.</p><p>- Sim. Sempre notei que Mu se tornava outra pessoa quando estava com você. Ele se permitia sonhar e ser feliz.</p><p>- Me perdoe se eu...</p><p>- ...o desviou de sua missão? Isso nunca aconteceu, Aldebaran. Em verdade, Mu passou a se dedicar ainda mais ao seu papel de soldado por amar você. E se você quer saber a respeito de minha aprovação, apenas lhe digo que meu Mu não poderia ter se apaixonado por pessoa melhor.</p><p>Ele sorriu encabulado, desviando o olhar – e tal gesto fez Shion rir novamente. Mas ainda havia muito a ser respondido.</p><p>- Por que Mu...</p><p>- ...está agindo da forma que age? Sobre isso, eu gostaria de começar me desculpando. Em partes, as ações de Mu podem ser explicadas por um pedido que lhe fiz em meu leito de morte. “Se você suspeitar que há algo errado no Santuário, saia imediatamente. Corte laços com todos os que lhe são importantes, pois só assim você será capaz de protegê-los. E então, prepare-se para o pior”. Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que esse grande perigo pairasse por todo o Santuário. </p><p>- Por favor, Mestre Shion, me diga o que está acontecendo. E me diga também como próximo me aproximar de Mu novamente!</p><p>Seu tom de súplica teve pouco efeito sobre o homem, que se limitou a lhe dirigir um sorriso triste.</p><p>- Isto eu não posso fazer. Tanto por que seria uma traição ao meu antigo pupilo, quanto pelo fato de que você não se lembrará de nada desse nosso encontro.</p><p>- Como assim, Mestre?</p><p>- Conhecer nossos amigos e inimigos, estudar o contexto, saber quando e como agir... Tudo isso faz parte do aprendizado de um Cavaleiro, Aldebaran. Seria errado de minha parte lhe dar todas as respostas.</p><p>O cenário à sua volta então começou a ganhar um aspecto turvo. As cores foram perdendo a força e as formas, sua consistência. Aos poucos, os vultos começaram a desaparecer.</p><p>- Não tema – Shion pousou a mão sobre seu ombro direito, acalmando-o – Está quase amanhecendo. Precisamos voltar. Todos nós.</p><p>- Mas eu ainda...</p><p>- ...tem muitas dúvidas, eu sei. Porém, apenas você pode encontrar as respostas. Para isso, lhe darei um único conselho e ele será a única coisa da qual você se lembrará ao acordar: perseverança. O caminho será duro, mas você tem um bom coração e inteligência para lhe ajudar.</p><p>Aldebaran tinha os olhos concentrados no rosto do Mestre quando um homem passou por Shion e lhe tocou o braço.</p><p>- Devemos ir – disse o estranho.</p><p>- Sim – Shion respondeu ao sujeito, então voltou-se para Aldebaran uma última vez – É realmente uma pena que eu não possa permitir que você se lembre o quanto estou orgulhoso de vocês dois. Vocês se tornaram guerreiros fortes e valorosos. Mas as coisas precisam ser assim. Agora, adeus Aldebaran. Não se esqueça de ser perseverante.</p><p>E quando o Mestre lhe deu as costas, Touro viu que o homem que o acompanhava tinha o rosto de um jovem Arles, tal como estava no livro.</p><p>- Espere!</p><p>Ele esticou os braços e correu em direção aos dois vultos que se desmanchavam no ar.</p><p> </p><p>Acordou caído no chão do quarto, tendo os braços abertos no ar como se tentasse segurar algo ou alguém. “Como diabos fui cair?  Estive sonhando?” A última coisa da qual conseguia se lembrar era a de que havia se deitado tarde naquela noite. </p><p>- Algo errado?</p><p>Voltou-se para a porta. Com a lamparina em mãos, Mu o observava do corredor. Aldebaran esfregou os olhos, pensando se tratar de uma ilusão, mas o lemuriano continuou ali quando suas pálpebras se abriram novamente.</p><p>- Acho que tive algum pesadelo. Não consigo me lembrar.</p><p>Seu anfitrião permaneceu em silêncio.</p><p>- Desculpe. Já é a segunda vez que faço algo assim, não é?</p><p>Ele riu baixinho, mas não houve nenhuma reação da parte de Mu.</p><p>- Bom... de todo modo, obrigado por se preocupar.</p><p>O corredor voltou a ficar escuro. Aldebaran se levantou e pôs-se a arrumar novamente os cobertores na cama. Demorou a pegar no sono. O fato de Mu ter vindo verificar se estava tudo bem, de certa forma, confirmava que o ariano, ao menos, ainda se preocupava com ele. Por outro lado, o silêncio do outro indicava que ainda havia uma longa distância entre eles. E se ele não se esforçasse para vencê-la, perderia Mu para sempre.</p><p>“Você não desiste mesmo, não é? Seu teimoso... Existe até uma palavra bonita para isso. Como era mesmo?”</p><p> </p><p>Olhou mais uma vez para os pratos à sua frente. Macarrão com molho de tomate e linguiça. Água para acompanhar. Entre todas as refeições que já preparara para Mu, aquela era, sem dúvidas, a mais vergonhosa. Mas era o que havia para o momento, então restava a ele lidar com as circunstâncias. Fez de uma antiga tábua de madeira sua bandeja improvisada e desceu as escadas com todo o cuidado. O som do martelo trabalhando guiou-o até a forja. O cômodo era menor do que ele imaginava e, também, muito abafado. Havia ferramentas por onde quer que ele olhasse, recipientes de diversos tamanhos, pilhas de lenha... Tudo limpo e organizado. “Típico de Mu”.</p><p>Ergueu a mão para bater à soleira da porta.</p><p>- Achei que eu houvesse sido bem claro quanto a permanecer naquele andar.<br/>
As palavras afiadas de Mu machucaram mais do que ele esperava. O lemuriano sequer se dignara a deixar de malhar o metal quente para levantar a cabeça e falar com ele. Aldebaran procurou não se abater.</p><p>- Eu apenas pensei que você estivesse com fome. Está trabalhando desde cedo.<br/>
Áries continuou com seu ofício. Tinha as costas empapadas de suor, de modo que a camisa colava em seu corpo. Seus cabelos aparentavam estar ressecados devido à proximidade com o fogo.</p><p>- Eu não pedi que você cozinhasse para mim.</p><p>- Eu sei. Não fiz nada por obrigação. Além do mais, preciso retribuir o favor pela hospedagem.</p><p>Seu anfitrião não continuou o assunto. Aldebaran esperou por algum tempo, mas como Mu não tornou a lhe dirigir a palavra, ele adentrou a oficina por sua própria conta e risco. Após acomodar os pratos, copos e talheres sobre uma mesa estreita, Touro puxou uma cadeira de aspecto antigo para se sentar. O tlac-tlac do martelo seguiu incansável. Aldebaran suspirou. Por mais que detestasse aquilo, teria de apelar.</p><p>- Você me disse que eu tinha problemas para superar o passado, porém, quem parece não conseguir se desligar dele é você. Nós ainda somos irmãos-em-armas e fomos amigos um dia. Não há nada de errado em nos tratarmos com civilidade.</p><p>Aldebaran agradeceu à meditação por ter aprendido a emular suas emoções conforme necessitava. Caso contrário, jamais conseguiria falar daquela maneira com Mu – as palavras que usara para atingir o lemuriano também lhe machucavam. Áries abandonou o martelo sobre a mesa e se levantou, mas não o encarou de imediato. Aldebaran engoliu em seco, já adiantando que o outro iria mandá-lo em uma viagem só de ida para o inferno.</p><p>- Você tem razão.</p><p>Piscou por algumas vezes, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvira. Quando deu por si, Mu estava sentado à sua frente, munido de garfo e faca. Seus olhos ainda não expressavam emoção alguma, ainda que o encarassem de forma tão intensa que era como se pudessem engoli-lo. Os lábios de Aldebaran se entreabriram num sorriso tímido e tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer foi “bom apetite”. Ele procurou desviar sua atenção do lemuriano, porém, quando Mu experimentou o prato, Touro acabou por captar uma nova e rápida mudança no cosmo de seu companheiro – era a alegria de poder, mais uma vez, provar de sua comida.</p><p>- Eu já te preparei coisas melhores.</p><p>Aldebaran se odiou por ter se deixado levar. Após tantos esforços para se controlar, deixou-se contagiar pela alegria do outro. A resposta de Mu foi monótona, porém certeira:</p><p>- Eu gostaria que você não flertasse comigo.</p><p>- Eu não estava flertando – mentiu.</p><p>- Assim espero. Se não por respeito a mim, ao menos que seja por respeito à pessoa com quem você está saindo agora.</p><p>O chão desapareceu debaixo de seus pés por um instante. Foi um instante muito rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente para passar despercebido a Mu, que encarou-o com mais curiosidade.  “Não é hora de perder o controle, Aldebaran. O show deve continuar”.</p><p>- Peço desculpas se pareceu um flerte. Foi apenas uma lembrança.</p><p>- Eu gostaria de evitar assuntos sobre o passado.</p><p>- Claro. Como quiser – eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo – Então, o que tem feito nesses dias?</p><p>- Estou focado em meus treinamentos – Mu respondeu, sem muito interesse.</p><p>- Não vai perguntar o que eu tenho feito? – ao ouvir suas palavras, o ariano terminou de mastigar a porção que tinha na boca e limitou-se a olhá-lo – Ora, vamos, Mu! Se isso é pra ser uma conversa, você precisa participar.</p><p>- O que você tem feito, Touro?</p><p>E ele então lhe contou sobre seu trabalho frente à Direção de Patrimônio, sobre seus treinos, sobre as viagens até Jamiel, sobre o jipe... Enquanto falava, ofereceu a Mu algumas pistas sobre as recentes mudanças Santuário, porém, tal assunto não surtiu nenhum efeito sobre o rosto ou sobre o cosmo do lemuriano. Aldebaran falou e falou, até se dar conta que a comida em seu prato já estava fria. E que Mu já havia terminado sua refeição.</p><p>- Desculpe. Eu falei demais. </p><p>Mu se levantou devagar, puxando para trás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em colar em seu rosto.</p><p>- Eu estou terminando a última Armadura. A nevasca deu uma trégua. Sugiro que arrume suas coisas para partir assim que meu serviço ficar ponto.</p><p>Touro moveu a cabeça lentamente, concordando. Mu então lhe deu as costas e caminhou até a forja. Antes de se sentar para trabalhar, sua voz cortou o ar uma última vez:</p><p>- Obrigado pelo almoço.</p><p>Mais uma vez, o chão sumiu debaixo de seus pés.</p><p>- Não precisa me agradecer.</p><p> E então o taurino se retirou para a cozinha, fazendo um tremendo esforço mental para não explodir de felicidade.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Batidas à porta.</p><p>- O senhor queria me ver?</p><p>- Sim, Agnes. Sente-se, por favor.</p><p>A mulher atravessou a sala e sentou à sua frente.</p><p>- Há quanto tempo estamos trabalho juntos, Agnes?</p><p>- Três anos e meio. Quase quatro, senhor.</p><p>- Tudo isso? Já? O tempo voa – ele riu, coçando o queixo, a mulher apenas concordou, com uma expressão levemente confusa no rosto – E você sempre foi uma ótima profissional, Agnes.</p><p>- Obrigado, senhor. Tento fazer o meu melhor.</p><p>- Você é também a única civil trabalhando nessa divisão, não é?</p><p>- Sim, senhor. Até ano passado, éramos Giorgio e eu, mas ele se aposentou.</p><p>- Entendo. Você é casada, certo?</p><p>- Sim.</p><p>- Sem filhos?</p><p>- Isso mesmo.</p><p>- Certo, certo...</p><p>Aldebaran então pegou um grosso envelope de sua gaveta e colocou-o sobre a escrivaninha, tamborilando os dedos sobre o papel.</p><p>- Agnes, eu quero que você preste bastante atenção no que vou lhe dizer. E que me escute sem fazer perguntas ou me interromper. Você entendeu?</p><p>A expressão de confusão se tornou mais evidente no rosto da mulher, mas ela acabou por concordar.</p><p>- Agnes, eu vou demitir você. Amanhã, antes da hora do almoço.</p><p>- Mas senhor...</p><p>- Sem interrupções, Agnes. Eu vou precisar mentir para justificar sua demissão. Será algo feio e que vai manchar sua reputação com o Santuário. Por isso, você e seu marido vão arrumar as malas hoje à noite. Levem apenas as suas roupas, como se estivessem saindo de férias. Aqui, nesse envelope, há duas passagens para Buenos Aires no voo que parte amanhã à noite. E também uma quantia de dinheiro que, acredito eu, irá ajudá-los a reconstruir suas vidas longe daqui. Na Argentina, uma amiga minha irá encontrá-los. O nome dela é Ana. Podem confiar nela. Você me entendeu?</p><p>Agnes piscou os olhos, nervosamente, observando o envelope que ele lhe oferecia. Seus lábios tremiam.</p><p>- As coisas estão mudando, não é mesmo, senhor? Há boatos que... </p><p>- Para o seu bem, não especule. Pegue esse envelope, guarde-o em sua bolsa e saia como se estivesse tudo bem. Eu não sei mais por quanto tempo serei diretor de Patrimônio, muito menos tenho poder para escolher meu sucessor. Ao que tudo indica, até o final da semana haverá outro homem no meu lugar. </p><p>A mulher baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Aldebaran se viu tendo que acalmá-la pela segunda vez em poucos meses.</p><p>- Por que as coisas precisam ser assim, senhor?</p><p>- Eu não tenho essa resposta. Eu não pude fazer nada pelos outros servos quando você me pediu, mas ao menos posso tentar te proteger. Agora, se acalme. Vamos precisar de suas lágrimas amanhã, quando eu te demitir.</p><p>Agnes não riu de sua piada. Aldebaran deu-lhe um pouco de espaço para respirar e então começou a revirar a escrivaninha, procurando por todo e qualquer documento de caráter pessoal que pudesse levantar alguma acusação contra sua pessoa. Embora tivesse sido sempre um burocrata muito correto, sabia que o Santuário não hesitaria em levantar suspeitas contra si caso surgisse a oportunidade.</p><p>- Senhor?</p><p>Ele ergueu os olhos. Agnes havia retocado sua maquiagem e estava parada diante da porta, esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas que queriam rolar novamente por seu rosto.</p><p>- Sim?</p><p>- Foi uma honra trabalhar ao seu lado.</p><p>Ele sorriu.</p><p>- Adeus, Agnes.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	As pessoas comuns têm poucas habilidades no que diz respeito ao uso do cosmo. Sua relação com aquela energia – existente dentro de qualquer ser vivo, diga-se de passagem – costuma ser primitiva demais. Um ser humano comum é até mesmo capaz de senti-la dentro de si ou emanando de outrem, contudo, não seria capaz de canalizá-la por seu corpo, expandi-la ou diminuí-la, manipulá-la como bem entendesse. Apenas um Cavaleiro bem treinado tem conhecimentos o suficiente para controlar seu cosmo, estando apto a operar verdadeiros milagres para salvar o mundo. Ou então, realizar tarefas bem mais simples. Como se aquecer. Para se proteger do frio em um terreno aberto, por exemplo, as pessoas comuns precisam usar roupas pesadas e estar em constante movimento. Por sua vez, um Cavaleiro pode utilizar o cosmo para que aquecer. Ah, as pessoas comuns têm tudo para invejar os Cavaleiros! Mas Aldebaran inveja as pessoas comuns. O motivo? Nenhuma delas receberia a ingrata missão de escalar uma montanha durante um inverno rigoroso carregando uma pesada carga nas costas. E mesmo que ele estivesse usando o cosmo para se aquecer, também caminhava de um lado para o outro, sem parar. Ao menos, ele não estava enfrentando outra nevasca.</p><p>	Chamou por Mu. Uma, duas, três vezes. Tentou por uma quarta vez, mas seu queixo já tiritava de frio. Ainda levou algum tempo para que fosse teleportado para dentro da Torre. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr para perto da lareira, ignorando qualquer norma de etiqueta ou civilidade. Queria apenas se aquecer.</p><p>	- Peço perdão pela demora. Estava concentrado em meus treinamentos.</p><p>Qualquer um que ouvisse a voz monocórdia pensaria que Mu estava fazendo pouco caso da situação, mas Aldebaran o conhecia melhor que isso. Só o fato de o outro estar lhe pedindo desculpas já era um enorme passo perante o tratamento frio que o lemuriano lhe reservava. E, francamente, Touro não se incomodava com o tom de seu anfitrião: ainda que a frieza de Mu fosse capaz de machucar, ele acreditava que poderia colocar um fim nela caso encontrasse os caminhos certos. Já o inverno, era apenas um estorvo.</p><p>- Eu não esperava que você voltasse tão cedo.</p><p>- Houve mudanças na missão.</p><p>Após retirar as luvas, Aldebaran buscou pelo documento que trazia no bolso interno do casaco, junto ao peito. Ainda com a mão direita levemente trêmula, ele o entregou a Mu. Como o documento era um tanto extenso, Touro procurou encurtar o caminho:</p><p>- Agora, devo vir a Jamiel a cada quinze ou vinte dias, dependendo da quantidade de Armaduras que você terá de consertar. O Santuário ampliou o número de missões externas no último mês. </p><p>- E quanto à Direção de Patrimônio? </p><p>- Fui exonerado. O Alto Comando quer que eu me dedique exclusivamente ao transporte de Armaduras. Eles escreveram algo a respeito na segunda página. Disseram que sou ‘indispensável’ para o sucesso da missão ou qualquer coisa que valha.</p><p>Enquanto Mu terminava de analisar o documento, Aldebaran tratou de descarregar o peso de suas costas – literalmente. A neve que havia sobre a lona se transformara em água, de modo que ele precisou abri-la com cuidado para não molhar o chão. Ainda que eles não estivessem interagindo como antes, poder estar no mesmo cômodo e conversar com Mu de forma tranquila lhe fazia muito bem. O lado ruim desse sentimento era que ele precisava usar todo o seu autocontrole para não o deixar transparecer, tanto em seu rosto, quanto em seu cosmo.</p><p>Foi graças a esse autocontrole que Aldebaran também escondeu sua surpresa ao farejar algo no ar. Era perfume. O perfume que ele usara na visita anterior, para ser mais exato. “Sei que passei um bom tempo nessa sala, mas é impossível que o cheiro tenha permanecido no ambiente por tanto tempo e com tanta força”. Começou a dar voltas por todo o aposento, como se estivesse admirando o local enquanto tentava descobrir a fonte daquele aroma. E precisou mais uma vez munir-se de todo o seu sangue frio ao encontrar sua origem: o cheiro vinha de Mu. Desconfiado de seus próprios sentidos, ele se aproximou do lemuriano, bloqueando o tato para poder amplificar a força de seu olfato. Como resposta, recebeu um olhar inquisitivo de seu anfitrião.</p><p>- Você tem alguma dúvida com relação à carta? – perguntou, procurando disfarçar suas intenções. O ariano apenas sacudiu a cabeça – Certo. Qualquer coisa, pode me perguntar.</p><p>A ida do lemuriano para a forja lhe trouxe algum alívio, embora não lhe permitisse baixar a guarda por completo. O perfume, de fato, vinha de Mu – o cheiro até mesmo enfraqueceu após o ariano deixar a sala, restando apenas um leve rastro no ar. Aldebaran passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo sua cabeça todo vapor e seu coração batendo ansioso. Precisava de mais pistas para solucionar aquele mistério. Um bom início seria identificar de qual parte do corpo de Mu vinha o aroma. Tal ideia foi acompanhado por alguns pensamentos sujos, que o fizeram enrubescer. “Não é hora para isso! Se concentre!”</p><p>Ainda que lhe custasse, não tomou banho, pois temia que a fragrância do sabonete ou do xampu lhe confundisse o olfato. O almoço que ele preparou também estava longe de ser o que ele havia pensando ao longo da viagem: sanduíches, fáceis de fazer e sem o risco de que o cheiro dos temperos ficasse impregnado em seu corpo. Com sua bandeja improvisada em mãos, ele respirou fundo e desceu até a forja.</p><p>- Não acha que está um pouco cedo para almoçar? – Mu perguntou, sentando-se diante dele.</p><p>- Desculpe. Acho que meu relógio deve estar no fuso-horário errado.</p><p>Estavam bastante próximos – uma posição perfeita para levar sua investigação adiante. Aldebaran se preparou para expandir o cosmo e... percebeu que seu plano havia esbarrado em um problema óbvio: a forja. O cheiro de fumaça impregnava o ambiente. E também Mu.</p><p>- Algo errado?</p><p>- Não – ele procurou responder rapidamente, oferecendo um sorriso ao lemuriano – É apenas cansaço. Não se preocupe.</p><p>Frustrado, restou a Aldebaran comer seu sanduíche. Pelo menos, ele pôde se contentar com a breve expressão de alegria que ressurgiu no cosmo de Mu quando o lemuriano provou do almoço.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Aldebaran estranhou que a Torre estivesse tão silenciosa. Todas as suas estadias em Jamiel eram marcadas pelo cantar constante das ferramentas malhando o metal. Após vestir roupas limpas, ele desceu as escadas em direção ao térreo. Os únicos sons que o acompanharam foram o de seus próprios passos. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a porta da oficina apenas entreaberta – o cômodo era abafado e quente, de modo que Mu procurava sempre ventilá-lo ao máximo. Além da melodia do trabalho, o calor do fogo também estava ausente. </p><p>Pôde sentir o cosmo do lemuriano emanando dali de dentro. Embora calmo, estava cheio de pesar. Hesitou – não queria invadir um espaço tão importante para o ariano. Sua preocupação, porém, logo ultrapassou o senso de respeito à privacidade alheia e ele bateu à porta, que se abriu lentamente, com um rangido leve. Estava pronto para se desculpar quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a imagem de Mu ajoelhando diante de uma Armadura em péssimo estado. Ele tinha a testa encostada junto o capacete e suas mãos repousadas sobre as ombreiras. De olhos fechados, murmurava algo para a vestimenta sagrada, como se a consolasse. Em resposta, a Armadura brilhava. Um brilho fraco e quase sem vida. Parecia chorar. Aldebaran se afastou, encostando novamente a porta ao sair.</p><p>À hora do almoço, encontrou a oficina tomada pelo calor e pelos ruídos das ferramentas. Arrumou a mesa para que pudessem comer e se sentou. Quando houve um momento de silêncio, dirigiu a palavra a Mu:</p><p>- Desculpe por mais cedo. Não era minha ideia invadir seu espaço.</p><p>O ariano pousou o martelo sobre a bigorna e, devagar, voltou-se para ele.</p><p>- Está tudo bem. Aquela Armadura precisava de atenção especial.</p><p>- O Cavaleiro dela está em péssimo estado. Na UTI. Os médicos acreditam que se ele sair dessa, talvez não volte a andar.</p><p>Mu se sentou, mas não começou a comer.</p><p>- Ele faleceu – O ariano murmurou. Seu tom era de cortar o coração – A Armadura me contou que sentiu o cosmo dele se extinguir nessa madrugada.</p><p>	Ambos baixaram a cabeça. As Armaduras das Constelações não eram meras vestes de batalha. Constituíam entes com vida própria e um forte senso de justiça. Os laços estabelecidos entre um Cavaleiro e sua Armadura eram sempre profundos, bem como, complexos. Uma Armadura podia discernir se um soldado era digno de vesti-la ou não, protegê-lo a todo custo, guiar-se pelo seu cosmo, comunicar-se com ele mesmo à distância... Enquanto um Cavaleiro acreditasse defender o que era certo, a Armadura o acompanharia até o fim. Aldebaran sentia isso com relação à Armadura de Touro, uma aliada que conhecia os confins de sua alma.</p><p>	“É uma pena que um tipo de relação tão bonita venha sendo tratado com tanto desprezo pelo Santuário”.</p><p>	- Era uma missão suicida. Foi o que Milo me contou. O Grande Mestre convocou uma reunião enquanto eu estava aqui e simplesmente comunicou a decisão de enviar o rapaz. Milo também me disse que tanto ele, quanto Aiolia e até mesmo Shaka protestaram e se ofereceram para ir em seu lugar. Arles os ignorou. Disse que o garoto precisava provar que merecia sua nova Armadura – fez uma pausa, puxando o ar com força. Ao contrário do que esperava, isso não trouxe alívio ao seu coração – Merda... Era um Cavaleiro de Prata que recém havia subido de nível! Quem envia um soldado com pouca experiência para um trabalho assim? </p><p>	Tomado pela raiva, socou uma chapa de ferro que ganhou o formato de seu punho cerrado. Voltando-se lentamente em direção ao seu anfitrião, viu que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do lemuriano. Entreabriu os lábios, pensando em dizer algo para consolá-lo, mas as palavras se atropelaram em sua mente. Teve vontade de abraçá-lo, de oferecer-lhe amparo. Bastava esticar um pouco o braço e poderia tocar sua mão... mas faltou coragem. A intimidade que havia entre eles não era mais a mesma. Logo, ambos choravam. Cada qual em seu espaço, suportando o luto com seus próprios silêncios. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	- Ah, merda!</p><p>	O palavrão fez com que Mu parasse de martelar. Ainda que estivesse de costas para ele, Aldebaran sabia que o ariano tinha um olhar de reprovação na face.</p><p>	- Desculpe. Acabei derrubando o esparadrapo.</p><p>	Levou a mão direita até o rolo de fita caído no chão, mas logo se refreou. Não podia forçar mais sua destra, já dolorida e inchada do acidente. Deixou que a esquerda fizesse o trabalho. </p><p>“Vamos, Aldebaran. Você já se safou de situações bem piores”. </p><p>Decidiu refazer todo o processo, mas de outra maneira. Primeiro, colou a ponta do esparadrapo no centro da ripa que lhe serviria de tala. Depois, apoiou o braço sobre a superfície de madeira e passou a fita em torno de ambos. Fez o mesmo também nas extremidades do objeto, conferindo-lhe um pouco mais de firmeza para o próximo passo. Buscou então pela faixa. Que escapou de seus dedos e rolou para o chão.</p><p>- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – novo silêncio do martelo e ele sentiu que o lemuriano estava prestar a fulminá-lo – Desculpe de novo. Não vai se repetir.</p><p> Ao se abaixar para pegar o tecido, quase fez com que a mão machucada tocasse o chão. “Maldita força do hábito!” Valeu-se então da canhota para se apoiar, enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam o chão. Nem sinal da faixa. “Mas será possível?” Resmungando, tratou de olhar com mais atenção. Nada encontrou.</p><p>Quando se pôs de pé novamente, viu que Mu estava parado do outro lado da mesa, com o tecido branco nas mãos.</p><p>- Ah... Obrigado! – Ele riu sem graça e estendeu a mão boa para pegar a faixa. O ariano não a entregou. Ainda que um tanto confuso com aquele comportamento, Aldebaran insistiu – Eu vou precisar disso.</p><p>O lemuriano se sentou, abrindo o pano sobre o tampo de madeira. E então chamou-lhe a atenção com uma voz monótona, porém firme.</p><p>- Apoie o braço sobre a mesa.</p><p>Levou algum tempo para o brasileiro processar o que lhe fora dito. Mu e ele já haviam tratado das feridas um do outro em muitas ocasiões, contudo, isso fora antes rompimento. Ao se dar conta de que aquela seria a primeira vez que o ex-companheiro ia tocá-lo em muito tempo, Touro sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar. Seus olhos repousaram sobre as mãos brancas do ariano, que cheiravam a sabão e contrastavam com o rosto coberto de fuligem e molhado pelo suor. “Cuidadoso como sempre”. Mu envolveu seu braço cuidadosamente com a faixa, começando da região mais afastada da torção até chegar ao pulso inchado. Redobrou os cuidados naquela área, oferecendo a pressão necessária para imobilizar sua mão sem machucá-la. A cada nova volta do pano em torno do braço, Aldebaran sentia seu coração prestes a pular uma batida.</p><p>As borboletas em seu estômago – as que ele sabia ter e as que sequer imaginava existirem – se alvoroçaram quando Mu tocou seu polegar, envolvendo-o com o pano. Pôde notar que as mãos do lemuriano estavam castigadas pela forja. Bolhas e cortes marcavam a pele áspera. Aldebaran agradeceu que seus dedos estavam inchados, pois isso tornava mais fácil deter a vontade de tomar as mãos de Mu. E nunca mais soltá-las.<br/>
- Isso foi bem idiota, não é? – ele começou, procurando desviar a própria atenção dos cuidados do ariano – Subi essa montanha tantas vezes nesses últimos meses e nada me aconteceu. Agora, num momento de distração, eu escorrego e caio na escada logo no dia que devo retornar a Katmandu. Patético, no mínimo.</p><p>Guardando qualquer comentário que tivesse para si, Mu manteve sua atenção no curativo. Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios de Touro. Desde que flagrara o ariano conversando com a Armadura em pedaços há quase dois meses, suas visitas a Jamiel haviam se tornado mais silenciosas. Não era o mesmo tipo de silêncio que marcara suas primeiras incursões no Himalaia, pois ele próprio se tornou mais calado. Falar de coisas alegres lhe parecia errado diante da crescente quantidade de Armaduras que chegavam à Torre em péssimo estado. Apesar de todos os protestos durante as Reuniões Douradas, o Grande Mestre continuava insistindo que os cavaleiros de níveis mais baixos deveriam dar provas de sua valentia. Para tanto, contava com o apoio de seus aliados de primeira hora e se aproveitava dos desfalques entre os Santos de Ouro para obter a maioria a cada votação. O único alívio que sentia naquele momento era saber que Mu compartilhava daquela indignação.</p><p>	- Seu dedo está bastante inchado – Áries lhe apontou o anelar. Estava vermelho e havia um verdadeiro calombo em torno da aliança de compromisso – No estado em que sua mão está, pode ser perigoso.</p><p>	- Ah... – tentou retirar o anel, contudo o mesmo não saiu. Pior: sentiu uma dor tão forte que lhe deu vontade de dizer outro palavrão. Cerrou as pálpebras. Talvez aquele fosse o preço a pagar por ter se valido de um presente especial para executar um plano tão idiota – Está preso. Desculpe, mas você pode me ajudar?</p><p>	Mu limitou-se a olhá-lo. Tinha uma expressão incômoda no rosto.</p><p>	- Por favor, Mu.</p><p>	O ariano suspirou e fez um sinal a ele, indicando que aguardasse. Voltou pouco depois, trazendo um pote, um carretel de barbante e um fino palito de madeira. Ele umedeceu o dedo de Aldebaran com o líquido do pote, que tinha um aspecto oleoso. Amarrou então a linha em torno de uma das extremidades do palito e, com cuidado, usou-o para passar o fio por debaixo do anel, em direção à base do dedo. A visão do objeto pontiagudo deslizando sobre a pele lhe causou angústia, de modo que ele preferiu não olhar.</p><p>	- Segure a ponta – ele instruiu. Touro o obedeceu de imediato, curioso em ver como a situação ia se resolver.</p><p>	Mu deu algumas voltas com a linha em torno da parte inchada do dedo de Aldebaran, indo do anel em direção à unha. Os movimentos faziam uma leve pressão sobre a área – a sensação estava longe de ser prazerosa, porém, o taurino não ousou reclamar. Após usar o óleo novamente, voltou a encarar o brasileiro:</p><p>	- Agora, comece puxe a linha devagar, desenrolando o fio da base até a unha.</p><p>	E assim ele o fez. A cada volta em que a linha fazia o anel girar em torno de seu dedo, escorregando lentamente em direção à ponta, um sorriso maravilhado crescia no rosto do taurino. Não demorou para que o anel caísse sobre a mesa, com um ruído delicado. O dedo continuava bastante vermelho, mas já não lhe doía mais.</p><p>	- Isso foi muito inteligente. Não conhecia esse truque. Obrigado!</p><p>	Só então percebeu que o outro não compartilhava de sua animação. Para qualquer pessoa que o olhasse, não havia nada de diferente em Mu. Aldebaran, por outro lado, podia ver perfeitamente que, por trás daquela máscara inexpressiva, o ariano era só tristeza. Baixou os olhos em direção ao anel.</p><p>- Mu, eu...</p><p>- Sugiro que termine de ajeitar suas coisas. Estou quase finalizando os consertos – o ariano disse, dando-lhe as costas.</p><p>Não conseguiu responder. Guardou o anel no bolso e foi para o quarto, a passos rápidos. Se pudesse, desapareceria de Jamiel naquele exato momento, deixando para trás Armaduras, missão e o raio que o parta. Teve ódio de si mesmo por começar aquela encenação estúpida de homem compromissado e não saber como terminá-la. “Mu ainda me ama, porém, agora tenho certeza de que não o mereço”.</p><p>A mão imobilizada lhe exigiu muito mais tempo para arrumar as coisas do que ele desejava. Quando Mu apareceu, trazendo consigo a Caixa de Pandora que faltava, precisou de sua ajuda para cobrir a pilha alta com a lona e amarrá-la. Aquela com certeza seria uma descida infernal...</p><p>- Se você não está pronto para retornar, pode aguardar até amanhã.</p><p>Sentiu-se o pior homem da face da Terra. Mesmo após ele lhe causar tanta tristeza, o lemuriano ainda tinha a decência de pensar em sua segurança. Como algumas semanas antes, Aldebaran sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés. De forma definitiva. E por razões que ele preferia esquecer.</p><p>- Você sabe para quem comprei esse anel, Mu?</p><p>Houve um instante de silêncio. Antes de lhe responder, o outro desviou o olhar:</p><p>- Isso não me diz respeito.</p><p>- Foi pra você.</p><p>Como se fosse atingido por uma descarga elétrica, Mu ergueu o rosto. Entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, porém, Aldebaran não o deixou falar.</p><p>- Eu pretendia te dar esse anel pouco antes de você vir pra cá. Eu sou tudo aquilo que você disse: fraco, incapaz de esquecer o passado...</p><p>- Não me incomoda... que você o tenha dado a outra pessoa – Mu tentou parecer frio, mas sua voz, sempre firme, falhou por um instante.</p><p>- Não existe outra pessoa! – A voz de Aldebaran ecoou por toda a Torre, de modo tão violento que até ele próprio se assustou. Buscando o apoio de uma cadeira, ele se sentou, sem ter coragem de encarar o outro – Eu comecei a usar esse anel apenas pra te provocar. Eu estava desconfiado que você ainda gosta de mim, então, quis te causar ciúmes.</p><p>- Por Zeus, Touro! Você enlouqueceu?</p><p>- Seria melhor que eu tivesse enlouquecido! – seus olhos se entrecruzaram com o do lemuriano e foi como se um raio o atingisse, minando suas forças – Pois agora que eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim, você não sabe o quanto é difícil suportar minhas vindas até a Torre. O mundo está desmoronando lá em Atenas e, quando eu chego aqui, não podemos conversar, não podemos dar apoio um ao outro... nada! Tudo por causa de um teatrinho que você insiste em fazer.</p><p>Sua respiração era a única coisa que se ouvia na sala quando ele terminou de falar. Era um silêncio pesado, sufocante. Mu sequer se movia, mas tinha os olhos fixos nos dele. Após uma eternidade, o ariano foi até ele e segurou seu rosto com as mãos. Os lábios de Aldebaran tremeram.</p><p>- Quero que olhe bem em meus olhos, Touro. E que preste bastante atenção. </p><p>Mu sequer precisava lhe exigir aquilo – Aldebaran parecia a ponto de se deixar afogar naqueles orbes intensos, como que hipnotizado.</p><p>- Eu não te amo mais.</p><p>	Cada uma daquelas palavras trespassou seu coração. Desesperado, o brasileiro buscou no rosto de Mu qualquer coisa que lhe indicasse que aquilo era mentira. Não encontrou nenhuma linha, nenhum movimento, nenhum mísero fiapo de esperança ao qual ele pudesse se agarrar.</p><p>	- Você apenas vê o que deseja e vive numa ilusão. Seu preparo psicológico é fraco, indigno de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.</p><p>	A voz fria do ariano lhe machucava os ouvidos. As mãos em torno de seu rosto pareciam prestes a cortar sua pele.</p><p>	- Mas eu vou te poupar de passar uma grande vergonha perante o Grande Mestre. Peça baixa dessa missão. Alegue exaustão ou qualquer argumento que lhe for conveniente. Use seu tempo para ser verdadeiramente útil para o Santuário, como uma Cavaleiro de Ouro deve ser.</p><p>	Quis dizer algo. Qualquer coisa. Porém, já não restava mais nada dentro de seu peito.</p><p>	- Nunca mais ouse pôr os pés em Jamiel.</p><p>	Uma luz branca começou a emanar do corpo de Mu, cobrindo-o por inteiro. Era tão intensa que obrigou Aldebaran a fechar os olhos. Quando teve forças para abri-los novamente, se viu no sopé da montanha, a poucos metros da vila. Ao seu lado, repousava a pilha de Armaduras, acompanhada da mochila com os seus pertences. Sentindo como se estivesse anestesiado, ele acomodou os objetos nas costas com movimentos lentos. Antes de tomar o rumo do vilarejo, ele lançou um último olhar para a montanha e se despediu.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	- É com grande pesar que recebemos seu pedido de desligamento da missão de transporte de Armaduras, Cavaleiro de Touro. Sua atuação frente a um trabalho tão importante foi sempre impecável.</p><p>	Não acreditou em nenhuma daquelas palavras. Era até mesmo possível que Arles estivesse desgostoso com sua saída, mas pelo motivo de que seria difícil encontrar alguém maluco o suficiente para aceitar se arriscar em Jamiel.</p><p>	- Creio que você já deve ter conhecimento de que não podemos reconduzi-lo à Diretoria de Patrimônio.</p><p>	Limitou-se a menear a cabeça, indicando que sim.</p><p> 	- Por outro lado, há uma série de missões nas quais poderíamos contar com seu apoio. </p><p>	Ele assentiu. Disse que serviria ao Santuário da melhor forma possível, pela glória de Atena.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	Mal podia acreditar em seus próprios olhos. Estava em Jamiel novamente. “Mas como isso é possível? Eu não vim para cá...”</p><p>	- Aldebaran?</p><p>	Quando ele se virou, acabou por encontrar um homem jovem e alto, de longos cabelos esverdeados. Pensou de início que fosse Mu e esteve prestes a se desculpar por ter retornado a Jamiel após seu ultimato, ainda que ele próprio não soubesse explicar como havia chego ali. Contudo, logo viu se tratar de outra pessoa.</p><p>	- Perdão, mas nós nos conhecemos? – o rapaz era bastante familiar, porém, ele não conseguia se lembrar onde haviam se encontrado antes. Em sua testa, o estranho trazia o sinal dos lemurianos.</p><p>	- Eu... ora, esqueça isso! Como você veio parar aqui? Eu não lhe convidei, como da última vez – esbravejou o homem, deixando-o ainda mais confuso. </p><p>	- Ei, um pouco mais de educação! Se você não está entendendo nada, eu menos ainda!</p><p>	- Cale-se! – Ele obedeceu. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que ele conhecia aquele tom de voz severo, como se ele já tivesse sido repreendido por aquele homem antes. O estranho então lançou um demorado olhar sobre a Torre antes de se voltar para ele – Compreendo. As suas memórias mais queridas são aquelas que você compartilhou com Mu. Você veio aqui para tentar recuperá-las após um momento difícil. É claro! Mas isso também significa...</p><p>	- Me desculpe, mas você conhece Mu?</p><p>	-  Aldebaran, preciso que você me escute com atenção! – o estranho lhe tomou as mãos. No rosto, tinha uma expressão séria, mas também angustiada – Você está na linha entre a vida e a morte! Se não lutar, a sua existência estará acabada para sempre!</p><p>	Sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir. Um turbilhão de imagens desconexas passou diante de seus olhos. Uma batalha contra cobras gigantes. Dois Cavaleiros novatos paralisados de medo. Um dente afiado rasgando seu peito. Sangue, muito sangue. A Armadura se estilhaçando no ar. Frases soltas. “Senhor Aldebaran, ainda consegue andar?” “Precisamos ser rápidos, antes que o veneno faça efeito!” Caiu de joelhos, apertando as mãos contra as têmporas.</p><p>	- Se você deseja mudar as coisas, você precisa voltar, entendeu? – o lemuriano bradou, segurando-o pelos ombros – Você precisa voltar, Aldebaran! Voltar! Vol</p><p> </p><p>	- Ele voltou!<br/>
- Preparar para estabilizar o paciente.<br/>
- Sim, doutor.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	- Acorde, senhor Aldebaran. O senhor tem visita – a enfermeira lhe disse, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.</p><p>Ele abriu o olho devagar, sentindo a pálpebra ainda um pouco pesada. A luz do quarto o incomodou, de modo que ele tornou a cerrá-la com força.</p><p>- Pensei que você fosse mais forte que isso, Touro.</p><p>Ele reconheceu o dono daquela voz.</p><p>- Olha quem fala: o cara que fica mole na segunda garrafa de vinho.</p><p>Camus grunhiu. “Deve ser engraçado ver um homem do meu tamanho grogue e bocejando como uma criança preguiçosa”.</p><p>- Não tem vergonha de dormir a essas horas da tarde?</p><p>- Com esse tranquilizante de cavalos que eles me dão, fica difícil manter os olhos abertos. Devem injetar uma dose capaz de pôr um estábulo inteiro pra dormir.</p><p>- Desculpas, desculpas! Já não basta o que você dormiu durante a semana que passou em coma induzido? – o francês aproximou-se da cama. Mesmo com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, se via que estava admirado e aliviado com o fato de Touro ainda estar vivo – Aquele bicho fez um estrago feio em você, não é? Não-sei-quantos ossos quebrados, vários cortes que vão deixar cicatrizes, danos internos... de quebra, envenenamento! Mas não é de se admirar. Dar conta de um ninho de cobras gigantes é dureza. Ainda mais com dois Cavaleiros de Bronze que mal saíram das fraldas a tiracolo. </p><p>- Coitados! Todos os dias passam aqui para ver como estou. Até me trouxeram alguns chocolates ontem.</p><p>- Chocolates após quase morrer. Nada mal. O máximo que eu costumo receber é um “Muito obrigado, Camus. Aqui está o próximo trabalho”.</p><p>A risada de Aldebaran foi interrompida por um acesso de tosse. Camus lhe ofereceu a caixa de lenços que havia sobre a mesa.</p><p>- Devo chamar alguém? – perguntou Aquário, com visível preocupação. Aldebaran apenas abanou a mão direita no ar.</p><p>- Não. É um dos efeitos do veneno. Mas já está melhorando. Ao menos, não tusso mais sangue.</p><p>-  E quanto ao olho? – o francês apontou para o curativo que lhe cobria o orbe esquerdo.</p><p>- Levei uma picada no rosto e o veneno acabou se concentrando ali. Ainda está muito sensível para suportar a luz, mas os médicos acham que devo voltar a enxergar normalmente em algumas semanas.</p><p>E logo ele, que tanto gostava de participar daquelas competições estúpidas em que os Cavaleiros comparavam cicatrizes de diferentes missões apenas para ver quem trazia mais marcas, se via na posição de ter de diminuir a importância das mesmas para tranquilizar um irmão-em-armas. Lhe ocorreu que era uma brincadeira realmente estúpida. Coisa de adolescentes que precisam se reafirmar todo o tempo. “Mas eu não sou mais adolescente”, ele pensou, melancólico. “E o Santuário mudou”.</p><p>- O Grande Mestre ainda deve estar muito puto que você abandonou a missão de transporte das Armaduras – Camus prosseguiu, como se tentasse parecer menos abalado – Andei me informando de suas últimas missões. Praticamente um mês inteiro de trabalhos suicidas. É o tipo de tratamento reservado apenas a Aiolia.</p><p> Um gosto amargo lhe veio à boca ao ser lembrado de Jamiel. Desde que estava no hospital, não tinha qualquer informação sobre Mu. Com seu desligamento, alguns puxa-sacos de Arles se apresentaram para o posto. Para esses Cavaleiros de Prata, a missão nada mais era que um passeio turístico pelo Himalaia. Todos, sem exceção, perderam-se no caminho labiríntico que levava até a Torre. Alguns, por dias. O Santuário precisou então escalar um Cavaleiro de Ouro para fazer o serviço.</p><p>- O Mestre sabe o que faz – ele se limitou a dizer, pois mesmo que Camus tivesse suas ressalvas, continuava a seguir as ordens de Arles. Todos eles continuavam – Como Shura está se saindo no trabalho?</p><p>Pedindo a ele que ficasse quieto, o francês foi até a porta do quarto e a fechou. Puxou então sua cadeira para bem perto da cama e, num tom baixo, disse:</p><p>- Isso fica entre nós: foi um fiasco.</p><p>- Você está falando sério? – Aldebaran arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.</p><p>- Sim. Ele não apenas se perdeu na montanha, como voltou com a mente em frangalhos. Ouvi Máscara da Morte comentando algo sobre Shura precisar superar “as visões estúpidas com Aiolos”. É tudo o que sei.</p><p>Não respondeu de imediato. Apesar de tudo, era engraçado pensar que seu relatório cheio de floreios se mostrou, no fim das contas, bastante acertado. Também admitiu, para si mesmo, que o fato de ninguém mais conseguir levar a missão a cabo fazia muito bem para o seu ego. “Talvez Jamiel seja mesmo uma montanha mágica: só chega ao topo quem ela permite”.</p><p>- A montanha mágica...</p><p>- O que disse?</p><p>- Nada. Estou divagando – após um breve silêncio, ele continuou, tocando em um assunto que lhe era tão caro quanto delicado – Você tem notícias de Mu?</p><p>- Nenhuma. Talvez ele nem mesmo saiba o que está acontecendo. Shura e os outros levaram cartas consigo, mas como eles não chegaram até o topo, Mu jamais as leu.</p><p>Aldebaran desviou o olhar, voltando-se em direção à janela. Conseguiu apenas pensar na solidão de Mu. E se ele estava bem. Se ainda pensava nele. Se ainda o desprezava... Procurou acalmar sua mente.</p><p>- E o que Arles fará com relação a isso agora?</p><p>- Não faço ideia. Ele até mesmo diminuiu o fluxo de missões por enquanto. Já há uma quantia preocupante de Armaduras precisando de reparos, mas se outro Cavaleiro de Ouro falhar nessa missão, será péssimo para o moral do Santuário.</p><p>A preocupação do Santuário era, como sempre, as Armaduras. Quanto ao lemuriano, apenas interpretavam que estava tudo dentro do normal. Uma voz veio do fundo de seu coração, dizendo que ele deveria voltar a Jamiel. E Aldebaran queria voltar. Mesmo que as coisas jamais retornassem ao que haviam sido um dia. Ele, a quem Mu havia chamado de fraco por não conseguir esquecer o passado, estava pronto para aceitar seu novo presente: ser apenas o irmão-em-armas de Áries. E, assim, estar perto o suficiente para se certificar de que ele estava bem. </p><p>- Eu preciso de um favor seu, Camus.</p><p>- Se eu puder ajudar.</p><p>- Diga a Arles que, em uma semana, estarei recuperado e voltarei à missão.</p><p>- Ora, você só pode estar louco se pensa que estará de pé em tão pouco tempo!</p><p>- Deixe que eu cuido disso! Preciso apenas que você me faça esse favor.</p><p>Aquário passou a mão pelos cabelos. Então, sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.</p><p>- Você é mesmo muito...</p><p>- Teimoso?</p><p>- Eu ia dizer perseverante, mas isso serve também.</p><p>Aldebaran riu. “Então é essa a palavra que eu estava tentando me lembrar”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Despertou ouvindo o som de pingos sobre o teto da barraca. “Chuva? Mas a noite estava limpa...” O informe do Santuário também previa sol em toda a região para os próximos dias. Levantou-se devagar, sentindo dores e repuxões em partes de seu corpo que ele sequer sonhava que existiam. O relógio marcava que já passavam das dez horas. Os malditos remédios praticamente lhe faziam desmaiar, contudo, não podia negar que suas noites de sono eram bastante tranquilas graças a isso. Além do mais, não havia razões para ter pressa. “Devagar se vai ao longe. Apenas não perca tempo!”, era o que Ana lhe dizia, parafraseando Saramago.</p><p> Em meio a palavrões, abriu o zíper da porta. A luz do sol, ainda que escondida pelas nuvens, aqueceu o interior da tenda e lhe permitiu ver a paisagem que ele mal pudera admirar na noite anterior. Uma relva viçosa cobria o chão. Algumas flores coloriam o tapete verde, espalhando-se aqui e ali. As rochas brancas pareciam formar uma espécie de cerca natural, emoldurando o caminho em direção ao topo. Aldebaran sorriu. Revigorado pelo belo cenário, pôs-se de pé com todo o cuidado, conforme as orientações recebidas no hospital. </p><p>Até o último minuto, a equipe médica se colocara contra aquela viagem, porém, a palavra final cabia Arles. O Grande Mestre, todavia, relutou em deixá-lo partir – mais pelo receio do que um novo fracasso poderia causar à imagem do Santuário, do que por se preocupar com sua saúde. No Alto Comando, predominava a ideia de que a vida era algo descartável e de pouco valor. Para cada guerreiro morto, havia fileiras de jovens prontos para tomar seu lugar. Bastava consertar a Armadura. “Esse é o grande problema agora, não é?”, pensou, com amargor. </p><p>Por mais que fosse arriscado permitir que um Cavaleiro com a saúde em péssimo estado subisse a montanha, o Santuário não dispunha de outras opções. Arles acabou por autorizar seu retorno à missão, porém, definiu algumas regras para aquela primeira viagem: o motorista iria levá-lo de Katmandu até a vila e o brasileiro iria até a Torre levando uma única Caixa de Pandora – a sua própria. Ele aceitou. Não estava em posições de barganhar. As orientações também tornavam a situação muito mais fácil para o Alto Comando: caso algo lhe acontecesse, perdia-se apenas uma Armadura e não várias em uma só vez.</p><p>Identificou a origem dos pingos: acima da barraca, pendia uma rocha da qual escorria um fio de água. “A neve está derretendo”. Ao se abaixar novamente, todo o seu corpo reclamou e ele cerrou os dentes devido à dor. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu arrastar para fora a mochila. Retirou dela as garrafas vazias, abastecendo-as naquela fonte temporária. Para o café-da-manhã, haviam as marmitas preparadas pelo pessoal do hospital, de sabor nada comparável às suas próprias refeições, mas cheias de nutrientes ou qualquer outra coisa que ele precisava usar para se recuperar. “Se você vai mesmo fazer essa loucura, pelo menos nos deixe facilitar sua vida”, disse o médico responsável por sua recuperação. Ele então agradeceu e se desculpou por não cumprir o tratamento à risca. Contrariado, o homem riu. “Eu já estou acostumado. É a missão de vocês, Cavaleiros de Atena”.</p><p>Tanto quanto montar, desarmar a barraca foi um tormento para seu corpo. Os braços doeram, assim como as pernas, e também as costas e... pensar na dor fazia doer ainda mais. Devido ao seu estado, alguns dos moradores do vilarejo se ofereceram para acompanhá-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Dissuadir o motorista, por sua vez, foi mais simples – o pobre homem, que sempre acreditara nas histórias sobre a montanha ser assombrada, ficou apavorado após Shura lhe contar sobre as aparições de Aiolos ao longo do caminho. Após ajeitar sua bagagem, veio o desafio de levá-la nas costas. Mais uma vez, obedeceu aos conselhos dos médicos. Primeiro, colocou a Caixa de Pandora sobre uma rocha da altura de sua cintura, com a mochila por cima. Depois, virou-se de costas e passou os braços por dentro das alças. Por fim, tomou fôlego e puxou o peso para junto de seu corpo, dando início a uma sinfonia de ais que culminou em outro palavrão. Parado, aguardou que a dor passasse. “Fiz tudo direitinho. Pode ficar orgulhoso, Dr. Calinicos”.</p><p>Retomou a caminhada, valendo-se do apoio da bengala que a senhora do galpão havia lhe emprestado. “Por Deus, filho, tome cuidado! Você sequer pode contar com seus dois olhos!” Com um sorriso, Touro prometeu a ela que retornaria são e salvo. Alguns passos mais adiante, se surpreendeu ao avistar a Torre surgindo no horizonte. “Ou vim mais rápido do que o esperado ou errei o caminho e estou em outra montanha”, ele pensou, recordando-se de sua primeira travessia pela cordilheira. Então se deu conta de que já estava há quase um ano naquela lida e que conhecera as diferentes faces da montanha ao longo das estações. “Alguém me disse que prefere Jamiel no verão, mas não consigo lembrar quem foi”. Ele, por sua vez, preferia a primavera.</p><p>Continuou naquela rota por mais alguns quilômetros e respirou aliviado ao perceber que se encontrava no caminho certo. O alívio, porém, durou pouco. Quanto mais próximo ele chegava da Torre, mais perto estava de encarar Mu. Isso se Mu aceitasse vê-lo – chegar a Jamiel e não ser recebido por ninguém era uma hipótese bastante provável. Ou talvez o ariano tivesse pena de seu estado deplorável, do corpo dolorido e cheio de ataduras, algumas ainda manchadas de vermelho. Quem sabe ele não pensaria se tratar de uma nova encenação? “Vamos, tire esse curativo de olho! Acha que vai me enganar depois daquele truque barato com o anel?” Ao longo do caminho, pensara em muitas coisas que poderia dizer ao outro. Nada parecia bom o suficiente. De todo modo, precisava continuar. Era o único jeito de obter uma resposta.</p><p>Sob condições normais, era capaz de fazer o restante trajeto em duas horas. Em seus momentos mais afoitos, gastara até em menos tempo. Apesar de ansioso, conteve-se: não poderia encarar Mu senão estivesse em seu melhor estado. Ou melhor dizendo, no melhor estado possível dentro das condições existentes. A passos lentos, começou a jornada para vencer a distância que restava até a Torre, sempre obediente aos sinais de seu corpo debilitado.</p><p>Fez paradas ao longo do caminho. “Percorra trechos pequenos e descanse sempre que sentir dor”. “Você precisa comer a cada três horas e tomar muita água”. “Não se esqueça dos remédios”. Quem diria que Camus continuaria sendo tão solícito mesmo após deixar a Ouvidoria? Aquário até mesmo lhe ofereceu sangue para consertar a Armadura quando surgiu a dúvida se o seu próprio, contaminado pelo veneno do monstro gigante, seria aproveitável. Não foi preciso, pois os dois jovens Cavaleiros a quem ele protegera durante a missão já haviam doado dos seus. “Há muitas pessoas torcendo por você, Aldebaran. Não ouse desapontá-las!”</p><p>Quando duvidava que seria capaz de ir até o fim, uma energia revigorante tomava conta de seu corpo, animando-o a continuar. Era sua Armadura, que mesmo com a vida por um fio, encontrava forças para ajudá-lo a seguir. “Eu não sei o que você vê em um cara irresponsável como eu, mas obrigado por estar sempre comigo, companheira. Se Mu não aceitar me ver, que ele ao menos tenha compaixão de você”. A vestimenta respondeu envolvendo-o em uma energia quente e gentil.</p><p>Já era noite quando ele ganhou o pátio. Mesmo com o céu encoberto, era possível ver as estrelas e parte da lua. Quando estava prestes a pisar no átrio de pedra, hesitou. Foi preciso respirar fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes... “Você não veio até aqui para desistir justo agora”. Avançou devagar, observando a Torre que crescia diante de si. Para sua surpresa, o edifício não lhe pareceu imponente como das outras vezes. Em verdade, tinha um aspecto triste e sem vida, como que abandonado. Mordeu os lábios ao sentir que Mu o observava, porém, não ousou procurá-lo com o cosmo. Muito menos se permitiu diminuir o passo.</p><p>Parou diante do local em que acampara pela primeira vez, muito meses atrás. Naquela época, havia subido a montanha na esperança de que poderia reatar com Mu. Agora, esperava apenas que o lemuriano o aceitasse como irmão-em-armas. “Devia ter sido assim desde o começo, mas sua perseverança não nega o signo!” Se tudo desse certo, passaria a noite ali. Caso falhasse, teria muito sorte se fosse enviado ao sopé da montanha, como da última vez.</p><p>- Mu? Você pode descer? Prometo que não vou tomar muito do seu tempo.</p><p>A parede de pedra lhe serviu de apoio enquanto ele recuperava o fôlego. Seu peito subiu e desceu pesadamente, acompanhando o ritmo da respiração. Um grunhido de dor escapou pelos lábios – seu corpo, estafado pela caminhada, começava a lhe cobrar por todo o esforço ao longo do dia. As alças da Caixa de Pandora escorregaram por seus braços e ele a depositou no chão, cuidadosamente. “Desculpe, mas eu preciso me sentar”, ele disse à Armadura, que respondeu com um brilho fraco, mas que indicava sua compreensão. Sentou-se no banco improvisado, fechando o olho descoberto. O cansaço lhe dominava de tal forma que ele poderia dormir a qualquer momento.</p><p>Uma luz bruxuleante incomodou a pálpebra cerrada. Virou o rosto, esperando amenizar a sensação. Como não teve sucesso, abriu o olho, devagar, procurando identificar qual a fonte do brilho incômodo. Quando a encontrou, sentiu vontade de rir de si mesmo – por um instante, esquecera-se de onde estava.</p><p>- Boa noite, Mu – sua voz era fraca e baixa – Me perdoe a falta de educação, mas não estou em condições de me levantar agora. E antes que você me mande embora, eu tenho apenas algumas coisas a explicar. Juro que vou te dizer apenas a verdade. Me dê um tempinho pra organizar as ideias... é tudo o que peço.</p><p>O lemuriano limitou-se a observá-lo, em silêncio. Nas mãos, trazia a mesma lamparina com a qual, muitas noites atrás, ele despertara Aldebaran de seu pesadelo. Ou talvez fosse outra – Touro não soube dizer. Tinha todas as explicações na ponta da língua, prontas para que ele pudesse se explicar antes de Mu despachá-lo pela última vez. Ia lhe contar do afastamento da missão, do fracasso na busca por um substituto, de como retornara a Jamiel. Falar sobre o tipo de trabalho que vinha realizando para o Santuário, por outro lado, lhe pareceu enfadonho. Aliás, aquela parte sequer era a mais importante que ele tinha a dizer... </p><p>Precisava de uma boa dose de firmeza para ir adiante e dizer a Mu que ainda o amava e não estava pronto para esquecê-lo – era a verdade, afinal –, mas que ia se esforçar para superar tudo. E, antes que Mu o mandasse para qualquer outro lugar, queria ter a chance de lhe pedir perdão pela armadilha com o anel, se certificar que o lemuriano estava bem e dizer que redobrasse seus cuidados. Dependendo da reação do outro, imploraria para que salvasse a vida de Armadura.</p><p>Seus lábios secos se entreabriram, mas eles não conseguiram emitir qualquer palavra. Podia colocar a culpa na sede atroz que lhe secava a garganta, mas a verdade era que, após repassar toda a linha de raciocínio formulada em sua cabeça, Aldebaran não conseguia deixar de ver suas preocupações como um punhado de tolices. Mu era um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Um soldado de elite. Não precisava de seus conselhos ou orientações para lidar com qualquer inimigo. Ainda assim, a vontade de protegê-lo era mais forte do que qualquer raciocínio lógico.</p><p>“Mu está certo. Eu sou muito fraco”.</p><p>Houve então um movimento com a luz e ele teve a impressão de que Áries havia dado um passo em sua direção. Um segundo movimento lhe deu certeza quanto àquela impressão. “Está espantado com a minha forma. Depois de toda a escalada, devo estar mesmo parecendo uma assombração. Até os Cavaleiros mais centrados podem se impressionar com algo assim...”</p><p>- Aldebaran...</p><p>Ouvir seu nome ecoando dos lábios de Mu naquela situação tinha um gosto agridoce. Era a primeira vez que ele o chamava daquela maneira em muito tempo. Levantou o olho descoberto em direção ao outro e viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de dor.</p><p>- O que fizeram com você?</p><p>A máscara do ariano se quebrou assim que as lágrimas começaram a rolar. Mu se ajoelhou diante dele e lhe tomou as mãos com toda a delicadeza do mundo, cobrindo-as de beijos.</p><p>- Mu...</p><p>- É minha culpa. Me perdoe, Alde. Me perdoe.</p><p>- Você não fez nada...</p><p>- Eu menti pra você. Eu te disse todas aquelas coisas... Achava que manter afastado de mim seria a melhor forma de te proteger. E deu tudo errado... Me perdoe, Alde, por favor!</p><p>Recostando a cabeça contra a parede de pedra, Touro também chorou. Seus dedos, grandes e ásperos, roçaram-se levemente contra os do ariano.</p><p>- Nós somos dois idiotas, não é? Um tentando cuidar do outro da pior forma possível.</p><p>O brasileiro riu. Um riso amargo e triste. Então, o ariano se levantou, conduzindo as mãos até o seu rosto. Ao contrário da última vez, ele envolveu a face de Aldebaran com doçura, acariciando o rosto cansado e lhe selando os lábios. Touro o correspondeu, aprofundando os toques, feliz de poder provar da boca do amado após tanto tempo. A carícia, porém, foi breve. A aflição era visível no rosto do lemuriano.</p><p>- Vamos entrar. Eu preciso me explicar...</p><p>- Amanhã.</p><p>- É importante, Alde!</p><p>- O mais importante você já me deu: a única certeza da qual eu precisava – Áries sorriu, como há muito ele não via. O gesto contagiou Aldebaran – A única urgência aqui é cuidar de minha Armadura. Agora, eu ficaria contente com um banho quente, uma refeição e uma boa noite de sono. E alguns beijos também cairiam bem. Acha que podemos ficar nisso hoje?</p><p>	- Eu não sei como você pode querer me beijar depois de tudo o que eu fiz.</p><p>	- E eu não sei como você pode aceitar o meu pedido após ter mentido pra você. Estamos quites. </p><p>	Mu lhe beijou os lábios com carinho, roçando o rosto levemente contra o dele. De olhos fechados, Aldebaran procurou sorver ao máximo o gosto, os cheiros e o toque de seu companheiro.</p><p>	- Eu te amo tanto, Alde. Você não sabe como doeu ter de lhe dizer aquelas coisas...</p><p>	- Eu sei, Mu. Eu também amo você.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>	Já era tarde quando ele terminou sua refeição. Massa, vegetais, carne. O cardápio era parecido com a marmita do hospital, mas o sabor era muito melhor. “Me perdoe, Dr. Calinicos, mas eu não podia fazer uma desfeita dessas ao meu namorado!” Ele se levantou devagar, tomando o prato sujo nas mãos.</p><p>	O som das ferramentas cessou naquele exato momento.</p><p>	- Nem pense em lavar a louça! Vá descansar! – Mu gritou da oficina, alguns andares abaixo.</p><p>	- É pouca coisa!</p><p>	- Negativo! Vá para o quarto! Eu estou quase terminando aqui.</p><p>	- Certo, o dono da casa é quem manda! – ele respondeu, zombeteiro.</p><p>	A comida que Mu lhe preparou fez bem ao seu estômago, assim como banho quente relaxara seu corpo. Tomando o cajado em mãos, ele foi em direção ao quarto.</p><p>	- Caminhe devagar! – Mu advertiu – Eu logo chego!</p><p>	- Sim, mãe!</p><p>	- Ora, vá se ferrar!</p><p>	Aldebaran riu com gosto e sua risada encheu a Torre. “É bom ter o meu Mu de volta”. Cruzou o corredor iluminado por velas, pensando se seria capaz de instalar um gerador na Torre caso o lemuriano o autorizasse. Facilitaria bastante as coisas e Áries não precisaria acendê-las e apagá-las todas as noites. “Tudo bem que ele usa a telecinese para isso, mas ainda assim...”</p><p>	Parou diante do quarto. Não lhe pareceu muito maior do que os demais, embora fosse melhor mobiliado. A cama de casal foi o primeiro detalhe que lhe chamou a atenção – e ele desejou recuperar-se logo para poder usá-la da melhor forma. Junto a ele, repousava a Armadura de Áries, que brilhou calorosamente como forma de recebê-lo. “Também fico feliz de vê-la novamente”. A cômoda estava repleta de porta-retratos com fotografias dos bons tempos do Santuário e de seu namorado. “Esta aqui foi no Natal... e esta, tiramos naquela cabine de instantâneos do centro comercial...” Do outro lado, havia a escrivaninha do ariano, coberta de livros e documentos, e também uma cadeira.</p><p>	- Mas isso é...</p><p>	Ele tomou nas mãos o tecido marrom pendurada às costas da cadeira e o reconheceu de imediato: era seu velho casaco, que ele acreditara ter perdido durante a nevasca.</p><p>	- Desculpe ter ficado com ele – a voz suave do ariano fez com que ele erguesse os olhos. Mu entrou no quarto, parecendo um tanto hesitante. Suas faces estavam coradas – É tão solitário aqui... E você usou esse casaco tantas vezes. Quando o trouxe para dentro naquele dia, senti o seu perfume vindo dele e não resisti. Guardei para me lembrar de você.</p><p>	- E aposto que você dormiu muitas vezes abraçado a ele.</p><p>	- Sim. Desculpe se soa muito piegas.</p><p>	- Eu achei fofo.</p><p>	Mu sorriu, encabulado.</p><p>	- É hora de você contemplar minha obra-prima! </p><p>Ele então estalou os dedos, fazendo com que a Armadura de Touro surgisse diante de Aldebaran. Seu brilho era intenso, assim como a sensação de vida que ela transmitia. O brasileiro sorriu, maravilhado, e acariciou o elmo gentilmente. A vestimenta correspondeu ao toque emanando uma energia calorosa por todo o quarto.</p><p>- Você a salvou, Mu! Está perfeita! – Aldebaran correu até ele no intuito de pegá-lo no colo, porém, mal conseguiu tirar seus pés do chão devido às dores.</p><p>- Ei, cuidado! – o ariano o amparou, alisando seus braços machucados – Você ainda tem muito a se recuperar. Agora, comporte-se!</p><p>Após guardar a Armadura em sua Caixa de Pandora, Mu acomodou-a ao lado de sua própria veste sagrada e Aldebaran teve de admitir que ambas formavam um belo par. O companheiro ajudou-o a se deitar, para então aconchegar-se ao lado dele. O taurino virou levemente o pescoço para encará-lo, percebendo que os olhos de Áries o observavam de forma muito intensa.</p><p>- O que houve? – perguntou ao ariano.</p><p>Mu lhe tomou a mão e ele correspondeu acariciando-lhe os dedos.</p><p>- Vai parecer bobagem, mas... – o outro mordeu o lábio inferior – ter você aqui, novamente ao meu lado, é algo tão bom que até mesmo parece um sonho. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu.</p><p>Aldebaran sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.</p><p>- Ora, Mu! Não vamos ficar remoendo isso...</p><p>- Eu não sei como você simplesmente pode deixar isso pra lá! – o ariano ergueu a voz, tornando a baixá-la após perceber a própria exaltação – Minhas palavras... minhas atitudes...</p><p>Aldebaran ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas observando a angústia no rosto do parceiro. Então, entrelaçou os dedos aos do lemuriano, apertando-os de forma gentil.</p><p>- No Brasil, há um ditado que diz “águas passadas não movem moinhos”. Minha mestra me explicou certa vez que ele quer dizer o seguinte: o que passou, passou. Não pode ser alterado. Podemos aceitar o que aconteceu, aprender com isso. Ou deixar que nossos erros acabem nos sufocando.</p><p>Mu o ouviu em silêncio, seus olhos fixos no rosto do brasileiro.</p><p>- Eu sempre tento ir pelo primeiro caminho. Nem sempre é fácil, mas se eu deixar que o peso dos meus erros e pecados do passado ganharem muita força, é difícil continuar a andar. Nós já nos pedimos desculpas e nos perdoamos, Mu. Por favor, não fique remoendo isso. Até por que iremos precisar um do outro mais do que nunca de agora em diante.</p><p>Ele sentiu Mu apertando as mãos em torno da sua, gentilmente e, com um leve balanças de sua cabeça, o lemuriano concordou. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares, até que o sono os envolveu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>